Behind Bars
by Anaelle-KLAROLINE
Summary: Caroline's father is in jail. Caroline visits her father often but one day there is a problem and some prisoners try to escape. Caroline finds herself locked up in the prison with all the other criminals. Including Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've started a new story but don't worry I'm not abandoning More Than A Slave at all. Don't worry guys.**

**So, in this story everyone is human. There is no supernatural. No vampire, no hybrid, no werewolf. But there will still be violence and murder. I hope you'll like it. Tell me what you thought.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, Mafalda. (Great beta but crazy girl this one.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Caroline was seated at one of the tables at the Grill in Mystic Falls. She was having a drink with her friends. There were Katherine and Elena who were twins and looked exactly alike but who were totally different when it came to their personality. Then there were Stefan and Damon who were brothers. Damon was the older one and he was a dick. Stefan was Caroline's best friend and the nicest person she had ever met. And there was also Bonnie.

Caroline had grown up in Mystic Falls with all of them. She had always been closer to Stefan and Katherine though. They were her best friends since kindergarten even if Katherine bothered Stefan a lot.

Caroline was a unique child. She had lived with both her parents until she turned twenty and now she was twenty one, her father gone leaving her to live with only her mother. A year ago her father had been sent to jail for beating up a man. Caroline had been devastated. She went to visit him often in prison though. She really enjoyed seeing him since she was almost always alone at home. Her mother was the sheriff of Mystic Falls and she was always working. Liz never went to visit Bill. At the beginning she did but not anymore. Not surprising when the Lockwood's were the reason Bill was sent to jail and that if they wanted they could fire her at any moment after all Richard Lockwood was the mayor.

"Caroline? Are you listening?" Elena asked elbowing Caroline that was sitting next to her.

"Huh, yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" Caroline asked looking at Elena.

"Let me guess. You were thinking about naked men." Katherine exclaimed.

"Katherine! Everyone can hear you." Stefan chastised her.

"Come on, Stefan. Take that broom out of your ass." Damon sighed.

"Stop being such a jerk, Damon. Stefan is right." Caroline said curtly to Damon.

"I was not talking to you, Blondie. You are always defending Stefan. You are always on his side." Damon replied.

"Of course I'm always on his side. I won't be on yours. You are just full of bullshit." Caroline said harshly.

"Can you, guys, stop fighting all the time." Bonnie said annoyed.

"So? You can admit it Caroline. I always think about naked men. And it's been a while since you..." Katherine started but was cut off by Caroline.

"Okay, okay. We get it. But you were not supposed to say that in front of everyone." She said blushing, "And no I was not thinking about naked men. You shouldn't be thinking about naked men either. Don't you have a fiancé?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Of course I have a fiancé. And you perfectly know that since the wedding is in a fortnight and you are my maid of honor." she said serious.

"I don't think Elijah would appreciate you thinking about naked men though." Caroline said smirking, "Anyway, what were you saying Elena?"

Katherine had met Elijah eleven months ago. She had met him in the parking lot of the prison where Bill was. His brother was in the same prison and he had been visiting him. Katherine had driven Caroline there. Caroline had gone in the prison and Katherine had been about to go back home but she hit his car. It was love at first sight. At least for Elijah, Katherine had made him run after her for a month before eventually giving in. And now they were to marry in two weeks.

"I was saying that we should go shopping this afternoon. We still have to pick the maid's dresses." Elena said enthusiastically.

"I would love to but I have to visit my father today." Caroline said sounding sorry.

"But the wedding is in two weeks we need a dress, Care." Bonnie exclaimed.

"I know but I haven't visited him this week yet." Caroline complained.

"You'll visit him tomorrow, Blondie." Damon suggested.

"I told him I would go today." Caroline said.

"It's not like he is going to be mad at you. He'll understand. He knows Katherine's wedding is in two weeks." Elena rationalized.

"I think that if Caroline wants to visit her father she should visit him. The dresses can wait." Stefan defended her.

"The dresses can wait but I can't." Katherine said glaring daggers at Stefan.

Caroline wanted to visit her father. She missed him. She had seen him a week ago but it was difficult to get used to it when she had been living with him under the same roof only a year ago and that it had taken only a second to change it. Now he was in a prison several miles away and she could only visit him once a week. After an entire year Caroline was not used to it yet.

But then there was Katherine. She was her best friend and was getting married in two weeks with the man of her dreams. Elijah was a good man for Katherine. He was an honorable man and Caroline could tell that since she was with him Katherine had changed a little and for the better. She loved her father but she also loved Katherine and the wedding wouldn't wait for her to have a dress anyway.

"Okay, fine. We are going shopping this afternoon. But only if someone drives me to the prison tomorrow." Caroline said.

"I'll drive you." Katherine proposed, "And Elijah will visit his brother later that day so he'll drive you back."

"Okay." Caroline said smiling, "I never saw him with his brother there so I don't even know how he looks like."

"I don't know. I saw him in pictures at Elijah's but he was young in them so I don't know." Katherine explained.

"I know how he looks. Our parents knew each other and we went to his house sometimes when we were kids. Then we grew older but we still went out for a drink or something similar once in a while." Stefan explained, "Dirty blond hair, blue-green eyes."

"Oh, so he doesn't look like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"How many brothers and sisters does Elijah have anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"A lot." Damon answered nonchalantly.

"He has one sister, Rebekah, and four brothers, Finn, Klaus, Kol and Henrik but Finn is gone and Henrik is dead. Don't talk about them in front of Elijah, Rebekah and Kol though. It's a delicate subject. And don't talk about Klaus either. Elijah is okay with it but Rebekah and Kol have some difficulties with Klaus' actual predicament." Katherine explained.

"Okay, enough with this talk. I have to go home before we go shopping." Caroline said not liking the way this conversation was going.

"Sure, we'll meet in front of the grill in a hour and then we can all go together." Bonnie proposed.

"That's fine by me." Katherine said followed by Caroline and Elena who replied the same way.

* * *

Caroline entered her home and threw her keys on the table. She took her jacket off and put it on a chair. She looked around and sighed. Her home was full of memories of her father. When her father had been living there the house had always seemed full but now that he was gone it felt empty. Her mom was not home as usual and Caroline was alone.

She looked at some pictures where she was smiling with her dad and her mom on each side of her smiling too. They looked happy. They were happy. All it took was a mistake from Caroline to break that happiness. She looked away and sighed. It was all her fault.

She quickly climbed the stairs and entered her room. She opened her wardrobe and took some simple dark skinny jeans with a green tank top and went in the bathroom. She took a quick shower and quickly dried herself. She put her clothes on and curled her hair. She put a little mascara and eyeliner on her eyes and decided to put nothing on her mouth.

She went back in her room and put her black Louboutins on. She went back downstairs and put her jacket back on before grabbing her keys and leaving the empty house once more. She climbed into her car and drove toward the grill. Once she was there she quickly joined Katherine, Elena and Bonnie who were already there waiting for her.

They all went towards a wedding store and entered it. Katherine quickly headed for the maid's dresses because she already had her wedding dress, the three girls followed suit.

"I want all the maids to wear the same dress." She announced.

"But, what if we don't like the same dress!?" Caroline exclaimed.

"I don't care. I just want you three to wear the same dress." Katherine said before turning back towards the dresses not giving any opportunity for the other girls to complain. Caroline sighed and turned back in the direction of the dresses too.

"What about this one." Elena proposed showing a pink strapless dress.

"Ew, no! It's my wedding Elena. I don't want you girls to look like sluts. And you can't look sexier than me." Katherine said taking the dress from Elena's hands and putting it back in its place. Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

"You want us to look ugly?" Bonnie asked with wide eyes.

"No, of course not. But you can't be more beautiful than me." Katherine explained before turning towards the dresses once more.

They all proposed a lot of dresses and if it wasn't for Katherine saying no it was one of the three other girls, because it didn't look good on them or it didn't bring their eyes out or it was too long or too short. There was always something that wasn't right.

"What if we take the same dress but not the same color? Would that be okay with you, your highness?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"That would be okay with me." Katherine replied knowing perfectly that Caroline was talking to her when she said 'your highness'.

Caroline took out a beautiful dark blue dress that stopped mid thigh. It was a strapless dress that was tight at the chest until the waist and then flight freely. She proposed it and they all accepted. Bonnie chose to take it in green, Elena in pink and Caroline chose to keep the dark blue.

It was with happiness and their dresses that they all came home. When Caroline entered her house she called for her mom but as usual no one answered. She just ate something quickly and went to her room to sleep.

* * *

Caroline was now in Katherine's car and looking out the window. They were on their way to the prison. Caroline was always nervous when she went there. She could see her father but she would also be in a room with all the other prisoners. They were always looking at her as if it was the first time they saw a girl in their whole lives. It was creepy. She would always focus on her father and try not to look around. Her thoughts were broken by Katherine next to her.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Katherine asked looking at the road.

"Why are you asking me this?" Caroline asked bewildered.

"You are always lost in your thoughts and I'm sure you are thinking about naked men." Katherine explained herself.

"No, I'm not." Caroline defended herself.

"You know, he doesn't look like it but Elijah is a beast in bed. He is a god. You are obviously frustrated. You should find yourself a beast, a god." Katherine said seriously, "A true man who would make you scream his name and forget all the men before him." she continued turning to Caroline.

"Katherine! Look at the road." Caroline exclaimed widely opening her eyes, "God, you are going to kill us. And I don't need a man who would make me scream his name. I'm all right on my own."

"Caroline, you are my best friend. I'm worried about you. You have to move on from Tyler." Katherine said sincerely.

"You don't understand Katherine. I've moved on. I don't love him anymore. I'm not even sure I ever did." Caroline sighed.

"I'm not talking about you still loving him. I'm talking about the fact that he broke your heart. I know that you don't want to have your heart broken again but if you don't try you will end up alone." Katherine said.

"Tyler didn't break my heart. He ruined my life." Caroline said curtly.

Katherine decided not to say anything after that comment. She was aware that she didn't know the whole story. Caroline never talked about it to anyone. Not even her or Stefan. The only people who knew were, well, Caroline, her father and her mother.

The rest of the drive was silent. After a few minutes they eventually arrived. Katherine stopped the car and turned in the direction of Caroline.

"Elijah will come in half an hour and as usual he'll stay with his brother half an hour too so you can stay with your father for an hour. You should come over and have dinner with us this evening." Katherine proposed smiling.

"Okay, no problem. I would love to. Thank you." Caroline answered smiling too, "See you later." she said before getting out of the car and walking towards the prison.

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat. She hated this place. She didn't know how her dad could survive in it. Every time she was here she just wanted to turn around and run away as far as she could. But she stayed for her dad. She arrived at the doors and as usual she had to pass some control check before she could enter the prison.

Once they had finished checking her, Caroline could finally enter the prison. She followed two guards who would bring her to the meeting room. They walked through the corridors and Caroline could hear doors opening and closing here and there. Every time a door would open or close there would be a loud beeping sound that Caroline hated.

After a few minutes they eventually entered the meeting room that was full of prisoners, guards and people like Caroline who came to see their family or even friend sometimes. She walked inside and felt eyes on her. She didn't look around and just headed for the table the guards were pointing to her. She was very uncomfortable.

Then she heard another beeping sound that indicated a door was opened. She looked towards it and saw guards bringing prisoners to the meeting room. Her eyes caught a man with dirty blond hair. She wondered if it was Elijah's brother because she remembered Stefan saying he had dirty blond hair. Anyway, he was handsome. Caroline had to remind herself that he was a prisoner. And seeing the look on his face he seemed dangerous. He was walking menacingly and looked at everyone ready to kill them. Then his eyes met hers and she quickly looked away. She didn't need some psychopath or rapist or anything noticing the way she was staring at him but he did nonetheless.

She looked back at the door and saw her dad coming through it. That was when a smile grew on her face, a genuine smile. Her father smiled back at her and Caroline almost forgot for a moment that she was in a prison full with criminals.

They brought her dad in front of her and he sat in the chair across from her. He looked at her as if he hadn't seen her in a decade and Caroline brought her hands on the table to take his in hers. She grabbed his hands and squeezed them. A guard looked at them cautiously.

"No physical contact." He said curtly.

Caroline let go of her father's hands and looked at her hands before looking back up at her dad. He was her father and she couldn't even touch him. It was not as if he would hurt her or anything. She really hated this place.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it yesterday." Caroline apologized, "I had to go shopping with the girls to pick a dress for Katherine's wedding." she explained.

"You don't need to explain yourself, sweetie. I understand. It's really not the best place to be in." Bill said nicely, "How is your mother?" he asked.

Caroline looked around and then back at her father, "I don't know. I guess she is okay. I don't see her much. She is never home so I'm all alone. She's always working. I think she stays at work a lot because when she comes back home she realizes how empty it is without you." she said with a sad tone.

"It will get better eventually. She just needs time to wrap her head around it." Bill reassured Caroline.

"She had an entire year to wrap her head around it. It's not getting better. It will not get better, dad. You are in jail when you shouldn't be. She blames herself and can't even look at me because she thinks I blame her. She thinks that because she is the sheriff she should have been able to do something to help you." Caroline said.

"I know, sweetie. I know. But it's not her fault. She has nothing to do with it." Bill replied.

_I know it's not her fault, it's mine,_ Caroline thought.

"I love you, dad." Caroline said with honesty.

"I love you too. I will always love you. You are my baby, my little girl, my Carebear." Bill said.

Caroline felt a tear roll down her cheek and she smiled. She decided to change the subject because she was not comfortable crying in front of all those criminals.

"I'll be Katherine's maid of honor. I was surprised she didn't choose Elena at first. And I'm so happy for her. She is so happy with Elijah. And they are so perfect together. I'm sure they are going to have little Katherine's and little Elijah's running in a big and homey house soon enough. I'll be the godmother of course." Caroline said smiling at her thoughts.

"One day you'll find a man, a good man that will make you happy and give you a family." Bill told her smiling.

"I hope so. And you'll walk me down the aisle." She announced happy.

She could imagine it in her head and she could picture herself in a beautiful white dress, with her father on her arm and all her friends and family looking at her with smiles on their faces. She could imagine herself looking up and seeing the man she would love for the rest of her life and smile a true happy and genuine smile. She would be happy. She would have everything she wanted.

But she was brought back to reality when a man approached their table. It was a prisoner. He was dressed in orange like all the other prisoners. He was holding something behind his back and Caroline couldn't see what it was. The man came even closer and stood behind Bill. He brought his hand with something sharp in it to Bill's neck and slit his throat.

Caroline stood up abruptly and screamed. She brought her hands to her mouth to cover it and tears fell down her cheeks. Someone had just killed her father in front of her. She had no idea who the other man was or why he would do that but he did it. He killed her dad. She was devastated. Bill was now on the floor with his eyes open, but he was dead.

"DAAAADD! No! Daddy, daddy wake up. You are not dead." Caroline screamed and cried and whimpered and sniffled. She ran to him and knelt on the floor next to him. She shook him, "Daddy, please. You can't leave me. Please." she cried bending down and putting her forehead on his chest.

She was shaking. She wasn't hearing nor seeing anything that was happening around her. It was not supposed to happen like that. Bill should have stayed in jail for a few more years and then he would have been free and everything would have been like it was before. Her mom would come home more often. The house wouldn't be empty anymore. Caroline would be happy coming home. But now it was all over. Her dad was dead. Then she fell to the side because people were running everywhere and weren't paying any attention to her.

Klaus had been in the meeting room when everything had started. He was looking at the girl he had seen staring at him earlier. She was beautiful. He couldn't deny her beauty and certainly not when she was smiling. But then he saw one of the other prisoners walking behind her father and slit his throat. He saw her reaction and looked away. Her screams and cries were piercing his ears but no one cared. Everyone was running trying to get out as soon as possible. It was a true mess. Klaus knew what was happening.

He had known that something like that would happen. He had heard that some of the prisoners would attempt an escape today and that for that they had to create a distraction and he had known it would be by killing someone. Now it was chaos and it would be easier to escape. As soon as he had heard them talk about it he had planned to escape today too. He wouldn't do anything; he would just have to take advantage of the situation.

Guards were fighting with prisoners trying to keep them from running away like the civilians were doing. But there were not enough guards and Klaus noticed a few prisoners leaving the room. There were also prisoners fighting each other. It was the right moment. He had to leave the meeting room and follow the civilians outside. He would kill the guards who would try to keep him from his freedom. He started to walk towards the door from where all the civilians had left.

But then he stopped. He could still hear the girl crying and screaming. She hadn't left. She had to leave soon because they would close the entire prison and not open it back until all prisoners were under control and it could take days since at this time all the prisoners were out of their cells. He turned around and she was still at her father's side. She looked devastated. Anyway, he couldn't care. He had to leave before they closed all the doors.

He turned back in the direction of the doors and started to walk when he heard her scream louder than before. He turned around to see that one of the prisoners had grabbed her and was using her to keep the guards away from him. He looked back at the door and then back at her and sighed from frustration. It could have been Rebekah. What if Rebekah had been visiting him today and she would have been the one in her place.

His fists balled at his sides and he started to walk towards her. Damn girl and her blond hair that reminded him of Rebekah. The guards were too stupid and wouldn't even dare to approach the prisoner because they were scared he would hurt the girl. He quickly brushed past them and put his arm around the prisoner's throat behind him. He squeezed it hard.

"Let the girl go." He said in a deep menacing voice.

The prisoner let go of Caroline and Klaus squeezed his throat even tighter until the prisoner lost consciousness. He dropped him to the floor and grabbed the girl's arm roughly not even looking at her before dragging her to the doors. They left the meeting room but as soon as they were in the corridors Klaus heard the loud beeping sound that indicated that the prison was being closed. He let go of the girl's arm and hit a wall in frustration. It was too late. They were stuck now. Damn woman. He shouldn't have helped her. He should have just let her with the other prisoner. Die or be raped or beaten or whatever he didn't care.

Caroline was in shock. The man with the dirty blond hair had helped her and now he was dragging her out. Then they heard a beeping sound and he let go of her and hit the wall growling and cursing under his breath. And that's when she understood that they were stuck there. Her father was dead and she was stuck in a prison with hundreds of criminals. She was totally screwed up.

* * *

**So, it was the first chapter. What do you think about it? Please leave a review and tell me if you want me to keep going with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys :)**

**So first thing first, I wanted to thank you for your reviews and for favoriting and following this story :)**

**And thank you Mafalda (kickassfu) for beta'ing this chapter. You should check her stories!**

**If you haven't sign the Klaroline petiton yet go and SIGN IT! We want 25,000 signatures and the petiton will be closed and sent soon. It takes only a minute to sign it. The link is on my profil.**

**With that said, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Elijah arrived at the prison and looked around him confused. He quickly parked his car and got out of it. He walked toward some guards who were outside to ask them what was happening.

There were a lot of people outside the prison, some looked shocked, some were crying and some even had bruises. He also noticed some guards holding prisoners. What was happening? Why were prisoners outside? He quickly scanned the area to see if he could see Caroline or Niklaus but he saw neither of them. He started to panic a little.

"Excuse me. What is happening?" He asked when he reached one of the guards.

"You have to stay away sir." The guard answered not even looking at Elijah.

"I won't stay away until you tell me what is happening. My brother is one of the prisoners and my fiancé's best friend was supposed to be visiting her father today." Elijah said grabbing the guard's arm. He would usually be polite but seeing the state everyone was in he could sense that something had happened and he was worried. He had to find Niklaus but most of all he had to find Caroline because Katerina would become crazy if something happened to her.

"A prisoner killed another inmate. Some prisoners managed to escape so we closed the prison." The guard eventually said.

Elijah let go of his arm and took a step back. He pulled slightly at his tie and swallowed the lump in his throat as he processed what the guard had said. A prisoner was dead. It could be Niklaus. No, Niklaus couldn't be dead. He had always been the best fighter. He had always been the strongest and the fastest one. There was no way he was dead.

"Do you know who the dead prisoner is?" Elijah asked after a few minutes.

"We are not sure. We think it is William Forbes though." the guard replied cautiously looking around in case he saw a prisoner.

Elijah's eyes widened. William Forbes? As in Caroline Forbes? He turned around and frantically looked everywhere searching for her blond head. Her father was dead and she was nowhere to be seen. Then it hit him.

"Is it possible that civilians were still inside the prison when you closed it?" Elijah asked hoping the answer would be no, praying the answer would be no.

"It's possible. When the police arrives we'll check the list to see if any civilians are locked up inside with the other prisoners." The guard answered as if it was not a problem.

"You are telling me that you closed the prison with civilians inside while prisoners were killing each other?" Elijah asked in a calm voice even though inside he was about to implode.

What would prisoners do to a young and beautiful lady like Caroline? Most of them hadn't seen a girl for years and now Caroline was stuck with them inside. Elijah loved his brother and trusted him but he wasn't even sure what Niklaus would do if he was the one catching Caroline. Niklaus could be so heartless at times, and he had killed before. Of course Elijah had never heard of him hurting a woman but who knew? Niklaus had no mercy, no compassion, no kindness and no forgiveness.

Elijah turned around and took his phone out of his pocket. He had to call Katerina and tell her what was happening. He prepared himself and concentrated for a few seconds before calling her.

"Elijah? You are not with your brother yet?" Katherine's gentle voice answered the call.

"No, I..." Elijah started but Katherine cut him off.

"Elijah! You have to drive Caroline back home in twenty minutes. You should have been in the prison for ten minutes now. What are you doing? Why are you calling me instead of going inside the prison and talk to your brother?" Katherine's chastising voice rang in his ear which made Elijah close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"Katerina, I can't enter the prison. There was a problem and it has been closed." Elijah explained.

"Oh, so Caroline is with you? You are coming home now, then?" Katherine asked.

"A prisoner was killed and the guard I talked with thinks it is Caroline's father." Elijah said not answering her question.

"Oh my god! Poor Caroline. Get her on the phone I have to talk to her. She must be devastated she loved her father so much." Katherine exclaimed with a horrified voice.

"Caroline is not with me. I think she is still inside the prison." Elijah hesitantly said. There was no sound coming from the other side of the phone and Elijah frowned, "Katerina?"

"Caroline is INSIDE the CLOSED prison with A BUNCH of RAPISTS, MURDERERS, PSYCOPATHS, SOCIOPATHS, and SADISTS..." Katherine screamed but Elijah cut her off.

"I understand you don't need to enumerate every adjective you can find to describe them. You have to calm down. Caroline is going to be okay. Maybe she'll find Niklaus and with a little hope she will be her usual self and re-tale him her whole life, mentioning me in the process and if she mentions me I'm sure he'll protect her." Elijah tried to reassure Katherine but he was not sure Caroline would stay alive enough time to reach the part of the story where she met Elijah, after all Niklaus hated people who talked too much.

* * *

Caroline came back to reality when the man hit the wall for at least the tenth time. He looked rather furious. After a minute or so he started to walk forward not even looking at her. Caroline looked at his back not sure what she should do. She was all alone in a prison full of murderers and god knew what else. Her father was dead but she had to stop that thought and focus on what she had to do now, if she didn't want to end up like her father was. Dead.

She started to follow the man. It was the best decision. He had helped her just a moment ago so she would be safe with him. At least she hoped she would. He still had this mysterious and terrifying air about him. He walked in a dangerous way as if he was going to kill someone at any moment. But it still didn't stop her from following him. After a few minutes he stopped and turned around. Caroline's terrified baby blue eyes met with cold and icy ones that didn't inspire safety at all, anymore.

"What are you doing?" He asked with an accented and menacing voice.

"I'm not doing anything." Caroline replied confused. What was he talking about?

"You are following me." He stated and it almost sounded like a threat.

Klaus had helped the girl but it didn't mean he wanted her to follow him everywhere now. He was a lonely wolf. He didn't need a weak and useless girl following him around like a dog. He was so angry that he had been too late to escape just to save her. He turned around and even angry he couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Her eyes were shining and full of fear though, but still magnificent.

"Huh, yeah, I won't stay alone in this prison." She said expectantly.

"I don't care if you want to stay alone or not. I want to stay alone. Stop following me or I'll make you stop." Klaus said angrily.

"But,...I...You can't leave me alone." Caroline stated.

Klaus took a step closer to her to close the distance between them. He brought his face inches away from hers and tried to ignore how good she smelled and how much he wanted to close the remaining distance between them and kiss those pouty pink lips of hers.

Caroline's heartbeat fastened when he brought his face closer to hers. She couldn't keep herself from thinking how good his lips would feel on hers but it quickly stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. She couldn't see any emotion on his face. He had a cold and menacing glance, which made her gulp down the lump in her throat.

"I said that I didn't want you to follow me." He whispered in this terrifying voice, "If I see you again I might not be that nice with you." Klaus brought his hands to her waist and slowly moved them up and down her sides, "Do you know when the last time I touched a woman was?" he asked still in a whisper.

Then he let go of her and turned around before walking away from her. Of course he would never force himself on a woman. He had never forced himself on a woman. He just wanted to scare her so she would leave him alone. But she had felt so good under his hands.

Caroline looked at his back until she couldn't see him anymore and didn't move. She had goose bumps on her arms and on her back. His voice had been so scary and cold but his hands so gentle and warm. She quickly shook her head. He just said he might rape her if he saw her again and all she could think about was how good his hands had felt on her.

She looked around and it was then that she realized she really was alone.

* * *

"Elijah! ELIJAH!" Elijah turned around to see his stubborn and panicked fiancé walking, no running, toward him.

Katherine had left as soon as she had ended the call with Elijah. Her best friend was locked up in a prison full of criminals and her father was dead and unable to protect her. Elijah had tried to reassure her but it had obviously not worked. He had talked about Caroline finding his brother but she didn't want her to find Klaus. She wanted Caroline to be out of this fucking prison.

Once she reached Elijah she moved her hand toward him to signal him that he had to follow her and she continued to walk until she reached a guard. She grabbed the guard's arm and turned him around before slapping him hard across the face. Elijah quickly grabbed her to prevent her from doing it again.

"How dare you lock my best friend inside?" Katherine yelled with a deadly glare.

"What are you talking about, Miss?" The guard asked rubbing his cheek.

"You stupid ass! You closed the prison with my friend inside. You are reckless. I'll make you get fired!" Katherine began but then was pulled away by Elijah. The guard looked at the woman confused and then turned back to his work, "What are you doing Elijah?" Katherine shouted angry.

"Katerina, you have to calm down. Maybe it is not this guard's fault. There are a lot of guards. You can't go around slapping guards." Elijah explained in a calm voice. Elijah knew his fiancé. She was acting like this but inside she was scared, she was scared for her best friend. She had grown up with her and she saw her as a sister. As much as Elijah was not worried for Niklaus he was for Caroline but he just couldn't show it in front of Katerina.

Katherine threw her arms around Elijah and buried her face in his chest, "It's my fault." She sobbed.

Elijah rubbed Katerina's back and kissed the top of her head. He didn't know what she was talking about. He had never seen her cry like this before. It was odd to see Katerina that vulnerable, and it would surely be the last time he would see her like this.

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault, beautiful." Elijah whispered.

"She wasn't supposed to be here today. She was supposed to visit her father yesterday but she didn't, just so we could pick the maid's dresses." Katherine explained with a tear falling down her eye.

It was the first time Elijah saw her cry and he decided that he didn't like it. He hated it. He would do everything he could to keep her from crying for the rest of his life. He brushed her tear away with his thumb and kissed her lips tenderly, "Ssh, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself. What is done is done; we can't go back in time. Caroline will be okay, don't worry." he said reassuringly.

"We have to call Caroline's mother." Katherine said after a few minutes.

"She is already here. She knows what happened and as the sheriff and Caroline's mother she will do everything in her power so Caroline will come out of this prison alive and well, but she can't enter it. She can't do anything for now." Elijah explained.

Katherine nodded and took her phone out of her purse, "I have to call Stefan and the others to tell them." she said, "You should call your siblings to let them know that there was a problem in the prison where your brother is detained." she suggested and Elijah nodded before taking his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

She stayed where she was for at least ten minutes. This man was a jerk. He was disgusting and a dick just like Damon. No, wait, he was worst than Damon. God, She would almost say he was worst than Tyler but she couldn't. Not after what he did to her family, to her life. But it didn't change the fact that she didn't want to see that man again.

Caroline looked around totally lost. She had no idea where she could go, except from the meeting room, she had never been anywhere in the prison. She had to find someone with whom she would be safe. She couldn't stay alone knowing there were prisoners everywhere and that they would do everything they wanted to her, if they found her before she found someone to protect her.

She started to walk aimlessly through the corridors. She had no idea where she was going. She just wanted to go home and forget everything that had happened today. Why her? Was it her fate to suffer her whole life? Her life was a mess and now she was locked in a prison all by herself. She felt tears filling her eyes and quickly pushed them away. She couldn't break down right now. She had to stay strong. As much as breaking down was tempting she just couldn't.

Then she heard voices. Her heart fastened and her breathing got heavy. She leaned against the wall to be discreet and started to walk slowly in the opposite direction, when someone grabbed her arm making her scream. She turned around to see two men looking at her with wild eyes and a finger on their mouth. She looked at them up and down and felt hope coming back to her. They were guards. She was not alone anymore. She would be safe.

"Are you guards?" She asked unable to keep the relief out of her voice.

"Yes, Miss." One of them answered curtly, "You have to stay quiet. Have you heard or seen any prisoners in these corridors?" he asked.

"Um, No, I mean, Yes. I heard voices." Caroline answered not really sure of herself.

"Which way?" The other guard with dark hair and dark eyes asked as curtly as the first one had.

"This way." Caroline hesitantly pointed in the way she had heard the voices.

"Let's go." He exclaimed waving his hand for them to follow him.

They started to walk the way Caroline had heard the voices and Caroline felt her blood turn cold. They were going toward what were surely prisoners. She had been wrong. She would not be safe with them if they went after prisoners. It was not a good idea, not at all.

* * *

Klaus was walking through the corridors. To say that he was upset and angry would be an understatement. The truth was that he had left the girl because, yes he didn't want to have her following him around everywhere and he didn't care about her, but also because he was too mad. If he kept her around he didn't know what he would have done. Klaus was impulsive. He had serious issues containing his anger and stopping it from getting physical.

But he was starting to doubt it now. He had left her alone in a prison full of criminals. She had tried to hide it but it was obvious that she was scared. It was weird to feel that way about a stranger but he actually felt guilty for leaving her. There was always this little voice in his head telling him that it could have been Rebekah. But it was not only that. This girl was innocent. As much as he shouldn't care he couldn't keep himself from doing so.

He sighed in frustration and turned around. He quickly walked toward the place he had left her a little while ago but she was not there anymore. Then he heard her scream not so far from where he was and his chest tightened. Why did he feel that way for a girl he had seen for the first time only hours ago? Anyway, he couldn't think about it, he had to go and see what was happening. If something had happened to her it would be his fault, because he left her alone.

He quickly ran toward her and stopped when he saw that she was not alone. She was with two guards. She wouldn't be alone anymore. He could go, she would be safe. The guards wouldn't put an innocent girl into danger and they would protect her. He heard voices coming his way and quickly ran away before anyone could see him. He could just stay like he liked to be, alone. Why did he feel disappointed that she wouldn't be with him then?

* * *

"Wait, we can't go that way I just told you there might be prisoners." Caroline half whispered half yelled to the guards.

"Hush! We have to neutralize all the prisoners, so yes we have to go this way. Stop acting like a princess you are in a prison." The dark haired guard spat at her.

Caroline looked at the man and felt her blood boil. How did he dare say that she was acting like a princess? She didn't know what made her do this but before she knew it Caroline hit the guard on the back of his knee and made him fall on the floor.

"I'm not a princess." She spat looking right into his eyes and finding a new strength she didn't even know she had.

"What the hell are you doing?" The other one yelled pushing Caroline away by the shoulders which made her fall to the floor. The other one quickly stood up and started to walk toward Caroline who was still on the floor when a voice stopped him.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A menacing voice said with laughter.

Caroline looked up terrified to see five men dressed in orange, five prisoners. She pushed herself up on her elbows and started to push on her feet to put more distance between them and hoping she could go without them noticing her. Her hopes were broken when one of the prisoners, the one that seemed to be the leader, talked.

"My my! When was the last time I saw a girl this close?" He said with a chuckle and a terrifying smirk on his face, "Bring her to me." he snapped.

Two prisoners started to walk toward her while the other two started to fight with the guards. It was a total nightmare. Could her life get any worse? Because if it could, she would like to be warned for once. It was always the same. Every time she thought it couldn't get worse something had to prove her wrong and she clearly doubted that she would ever be truly happy one day.

One of the prisoners grabbed her arm and yanked her up, "Let go of me." she yelled, "Help." she screamed hoping that maybe there would be other guards around who would hear her.

Caroline's heart was beating so fast that she could swear it was going to jump out of her chest. She squirmed and elbowed the prisoner before starting to run in the opposite direction. She had to run and not look back. She could hear the prisoners running after her and she tried to speed up as they were slowly catching up with her but it was to no avail. She had heavy breathing and felt her throat and lungs burn.

Maybe she should stop running. She was not a princess like the guard had said. Of course she couldn't fight as well as what she would need to but she could at least try. She could take the hit and hit back. Her father had made sure that she could defend herself at a minimum. She wouldn't be able to do much but still.

Klaus was not far yet when he heard the girl yell and scream. It seemed that after all, this girl would still be a pain in the arse. He didn't think for a second this time and turned around running toward her voice.

He was now close and saw her running with two prisoners following after her. Where were the two guards he had seen earlier? Anyway, he didn't have time for this. He was about to walk in when he noticed two other prisoners slowly walking behind them surely waiting for them to bring the girl. He recognized them, the four of them. They were a group and they usually stayed together with a fifth man. Klaus quickly deduced that the two that were walking had been taking care of the guards and the fifth man had surely died during the fight. He had to think he couldn't just walk in like this. He was alone and there were four men.

They couldn't see him from where he was and he quickly looked back toward the blond beauty. One of the prisoners had caught up with her and Klaus saw him extend his arm to grab her and was about to walk in without thinking but he halted taken aback when the girl stopped running all at once and tackled the prisoner to the ground forcefully. The prisoner hit the ground head first and his nose started bleeding.

Klaus thought it was luck at first but then the other prisoner grabbed the girl from behind surprising her. She threw her head back and hit him in the face. He let go of her taken aback and she turned around grabbing his shoulders and kicked him hard in the balls before pushing him aside and making him fall to the floor.

Klaus couldn't take his eyes from the beauty in front of him. She was magnificent. He was bewildered. He had thought she was weak and just a poor girl being in the wrong place at the wrong time but what he had in front of him right now was a strong and stunning woman fighting back and not just crying. Klaus was lost in his thoughts and when he looked back up she was being manhandled by one of them and that's when he walked in with an unknown anger filling him. He didn't know why but he couldn't bear seeing someone hurting her.

Caroline turned toward the two men reaching her and was ready to fight but she didn't notice the man who stood up behind her and grabbed her hair harshly. The one who had given orders earlier came closer still with a smirk on his face and grabbed her throat forcefully pushing her against the wall, keeping her from breathing. She was utterly frightened. Her eyes were wide open and she was pulling at the man's arm trying to make him let go of her but she wasn't strong enough.

The three men were looking her way so they didn't see what she saw. She saw the man who said he wanted to be alone, the same man that said he would rape her if he saw her again. He was quietly running toward them, so quietly. He moved like an animal and he was clearly not the prey. Before she knew it he was over the man on the floor and quickly snapped his neck with his bare hands. Caroline had to keep herself from flinching. Did he really just kill a man bare handed in a second? It was the second person she saw die today and it was starting to be too much.

The prisoner holding her loosened his grip around her neck and brought his other hand to her hair pulling at it so her face was turned to the side and brought his mouth next to her ear, "I'm going to ruin you. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you are going to die in my arms." He said aloud so everyone could hear it, with a cold voice.

Caroline squirmed but it was of no use. She looked back toward the dirty blond haired man who just broke another man's neck without flinching. Then she felt the prisoner holding her pressing his whole body against hers and licking her neck. She started to whimper in disgust and continued to do as she could to push him away. But then he bit her and Caroline half screamed from surprise and half hissed from the pain. This man was crazy. What was wrong with him? She felt tears running down her cheeks and looked back at the blond man to see him looking her way and she heard a low growl leaving his mouth which made the two left men turn around and look at Klaus but before turning around the man holding Caroline hit her hard in the ribs and let her fall to the floor with a loud thud.

Caroline clutched her side trying to stop the pain. It was not something new for her but it had been a while now since it happened. It had been a year. She slowly managed to stand up and once she was up she looked toward the men to see that one was already dead and the one that had hit Caroline was lying on the floor with the blond man on top of him throwing punch after punch in his face. She didn't say anything and just stayed to the side watching with wide eyes.

After a moment Klaus stopped punching the man because he was obviously dead and stood up cleaning most of the blood he had on his hands on the man's clothes. He didn't know what had happened. It had been as if he was possessed, just seeing this girl hurt had provoked such a violent reaction from him. It only happened with his family usually. He turned toward her to see her up looking at him fearfully. He took a step toward her and smiled when her stance changed and she prepared herself to attack if needed be. She was actually cute.

Why was this dick smiling now? It was normal that she prepared herself for his attack. He did say that next time he saw her he might rape her after all. She relaxed when he waved his hand at her to signal for her to follow him and started to walk away. Caroline looked one last time at the dead bodies on the ground and quickly ran after him until she was close enough and then walked staying behind him in an attempt not to anger him. He might be handsome, hot, sexy and everything you want but it seemed he had quite the temper.

* * *

**What do you think? I know there was not a lot of Klaroline but it should get better next chapter.**

**Please leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for favoriting or following and of course reviewing ;)**

**Thank you Mafalda for helping me and being my beta.**

**Enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Caroline was following the mysterious man quietly. She understood that he didn't want to talk or that he didn't like talking but she was, well, Caroline and Caroline was a talking person. She hated awkward silences, she hated all kind of possible silences. She kept looking at his back wanting to talk but not letting the words leave her mouth, she was fighting so hard not to talk. This man was clearly going to be a bore.

Klaus could feel her eyes piercing his back as he walked and it made him smile. He could tell that she was dying to say something by the way she was sighing in frustration every few minutes. Klaus hated people who talked too much so she was right to keep quiet. He couldn't imagine keeping her around if she started to talk and ramble nonstop, it would be a fucking nightmare. It was not long before his hopes were crushed though and he sighed hearing her talk.

"I wanted to thank you." Caroline said tentatively, "You know, for helping me and letting me come with you. Hopefully you are not some psychopath who will rape me like you said you would if you saw me again." she added and seeing as he didn't say anything she continued, "Because if you do I should warn you that I can defend myself and I bet I could take you down. I know it must be difficult for you because you are locked up here since god knows when and you as well, obviously. I bet it's been a long time so I understand that you would be interested in doing THAT when you haven't seen a woman for so long, therefore I don't hold what you said earlier against you."

Klaus was clearly in for a long day before she would shut up. Of all the possible kind of girls, he had to find himself with the rambling and shallow one.

"Oh, I forgot. My name is Caroline." She introduced herself waiting for him to tell her his name but seeing as he didn't she asked, "What's your name?"

Klaus couldn't deny that it was a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. He liked this name even if it was a common one. His name was everything but common and he didn't feel like talking to her, so he wasn't going to tell her. He knew that kind of girl. If he did the mistake of opening his mouth once there wouldn't be a single chance for her to shut up ever again. Even if he doubted that she would stop even with him not talking.

"Never mind, you'll tell me later or another time." Caroline said a little hurt that he wouldn't even give her his name. He saved her but he clearly didn't enjoy her company.

"You know, you shouldn't have killed those prisoners. You're already in jail and you'll have to stay even longer now. Or maybe you already had to stay your whole life, I don't know. I would feel horrible if you had to stay longer because of me." Caroline said with a weak voice, "My father was already locked up here because of me and now he is dead because of me. I have bad karma. Horrible things keep happening to me and to the people around me. If I was never born my father wouldn't have been in jail and he wouldn't have ended up dead. If I only came to visit him yesterday, he wouldn't have been in the meeting room today, so he obviously would still be alive. This is all my fault." Caroline said with a sad voice.

Klaus could hear how her voice cracked when she talked about her father and when she said it was all her fault. He wondered why she thought like that. How could it be her fault that her father was in jail? He had judged her too quickly, because right now she didn't look shallow anymore. There was something about her, a secret and he wanted to find out what it was. He wanted to find out why she could hold her own in a fight and why she said it was her fault and why did she think only bad things happened to her and the people around her.

"I was supposed to visit him yesterday but I preferred going shopping with my friends for my best friend's wedding." Caroline wondered for a bit before changing the subject "Oh yeah, let's move on to more happy subjects. My best friend is getting married in two weeks. I'm so excited. I'll be the maid of honor. Well, I will be if I get out of here alive." Caroline said happy but the last phrase was just a whisper.

Klaus listened to her talking and as weird as it seemed he didn't really mind. She talked about her life and her best friend so to say in general she talked about things Klaus didn't give a fuck about but he found himself appreciating her rambling. She had such a light about her, but he also saw darkness when she talked about her father and her bad karma. When he heard her whisper that she would have to get out of here alive to attend her friend's wedding Klaus wanted to promise her that he would protect her and she would get out of here safe and sound, but where was that coming from? Why did he even care?

"And her fiancé is such the perfect picture of a gentleman and prince charming. I can't say as much about his brother though. He is a pervert, always trying to get into my pants and sneaking his hands all over my body, but he is fun and I like him, as a friend of course. I haven't seen him a lot of times but still. And then there is his sister. She is such a cold bitch. Katherine says it's because her brother is gone and she doesn't handle it well but that's not a reason to be so mean. I've seen her only once and I'd like it to stay that way but I know it won't." Caroline said moving her hands in the air as she talked and making grimaces with her face.

"Oh, and he has another brother but I'll never meet him...well, maybe I will now that I'm locked here but I truly hope I won't because if he is as grumpy as Elijah says he is I'd clearly rather not." She continued and that's when the man turned around abruptly grabbing her shoulders forcefully taking her aback.

Caroline looked in his eyes with her blue eyes filled with fear, she tried, really, but she was always scared when a man got angry or violent. It was a miracle she had been able to defend herself against the two prisoners earlier, because usually she just wouldn't be able to move, like right now for example.

"What did you just say?" Klaus asked not believing his ears.

"I...huh...I don't want to meet Elijah's brother." Caroline repeated her voice cracking as his hold tightened on her arms.

"What are their names? His siblings?" Klaus asked shaking her to press her. He didn't even notice Caroline flinching because he was hurting her and the tears that were filling her eyes.

"Let go of me, please." Caroline said her voice weak as she kept herself from letting go of the sob that was threatening to come out from her mouth.

Klaus shook her even harder, "Their names!" he shouted impatiently.

"Rebekah and Kol. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol." Caroline said looking away from him trying to hide her tears. He was shaking her really hard and she was sure he would leave bruises on her shoulders. Her side was hurting even more because of the shaking and she eventually let the sobs come out of her mouth with her eyes closed and her face to the side.

When Klaus heard their names he had the confirmation that Caroline was talking about his Elijah. He had suspected it even before she said his name because he knew that Elijah's wedding was in two weeks and his fiancée's name was Katherine.

She described his siblings and even if she had been harsh doing so he couldn't deny that the description corresponded with Kol and Rebekah, but he still didn't want to believe it because what were the chances for him to find one of Elijah's friends in a moment like that and in a place like this. But when she said Elijah's name it had been too many coincidences and he had to be sure.

Klaus was impulsive though. He acted without thinking. He didn't even realize how rough he was with her and that she was crying. It was only once he heard her sob, once he heard her say their names that he really looked at her and noticed the state she was in. He was holding her with an iron grip by the shoulders and shaking her as if she was a rag doll. He looked at her face and she was not even looking at him, he stopped shaking her and felt her tremble under his hands.

He hadn't intended to hurt her or scare her, but there was something else. She was much too scared for someone who was just being shaken. He let go of her shoulders and took a step back putting some distance between them. She didn't look up at him and was still trembling. Klaus had the apologies just on the tip of his tongue but they didn't come out. He never apologized.

He stayed there looking at her for a few minutes as she slowly recomposed herself, pushing her tears away with the back of her hands, straightening up trying to keep a little dignity and pride, smoothing her clothes.

Klaus could tell by her stance that she was doing her best to take back the control of her trembling body; he could tell that she was trying to turn back into a strong woman because she thought she looked weak, but he didn't find her weak. He found her even more intriguing and interesting, he just wanted to know what had happened to this girl to make her react that way.

Caroline looked up but not toward the man as she straightened up. She had showed him how weak she truly was when all she had wanted was to prove to him but also to herself that she was strong. But the truth was that she was not and that without her father she would surely be dead by now. He was the one dead and now she had to stand up and take care of herself. She couldn't let what happened to her haunt her for the rest of her life.

Klaus kept looking at her face trying to catch her eyes, hoping she would see there what he couldn't say out loud, that he was sorry. But she didn't once look at him and that frustrated him. The way she was acting reminded him of the way he saw his mother act when Mikael hit her, but now she was dead; it also reminded him of the way Rebekah acted when Mikael hit him. She wouldn't look at him too scared that he would take it as a provocation even if she was not the one he was hitting.

He had sworn he would never be anything like Mikael and now here she was acting around him the same way his mother and Rebekah had around Mikael. Here he was manhandling her for no reason; he would have to be careful with his impulsiveness around her because he didn't want her to be like this with him. It was odd because he only saw her for the first time a few hours ago but he didn't want to be the man everyone feared with her and he couldn't explain it.

"We should go." She said with what was supposed to be a strong voice but only came out as a hoarse one. She started walking without even noticing that she was going toward the way they just came from.

"You are going the wrong way, love." Klaus said hesitantly not wanting to upset her.

Caroline turned around abruptly and started to walk back toward him, "Wow, I'm shocked! He does speak, after all." she spat with fake shock as she brushed past him in the right way.

"It's not the first time I say something." Klaus stated taken aback by her sharp tone.

"Actually, it's the first time that you speak. What you did minutes ago was yelling and growling." Caroline said not even turning around to look at him as he started to walk after her. Klaus decided not to answer so Caroline sighed and said, "I guess we are back to 'Mister grumpy who doesn't talk'." which earned a small smile from Klaus but of course Caroline didn't see it since she had her back turned to him.

After a few minutes of walking in front of the man Caroline realized that she didn't even know where they were going so she decided to slow down so he would catch up with her and she would be able to follow him like she had earlier. It was also an excuse because she needed to slow down; her side was hurting her from where the prisoner had hit her hard earlier. The man had hurt her on the shoulders too but it was nothing that bothered her while walking or anything, sure she wouldn't be surprised if she had marks but she didn't even feel it anymore. Nothing she wasn't used to anyways.

Klaus noticed Caroline slowing down and smiled to himself perfectly knowing that she didn't know where she was going and that she was waiting for him to take the lead. She didn't seem to be hurt so he relaxed a little knowing that he hadn't caused any serious injury on her shoulders. That or she hid it very well because she seemed perfectly fine, not the slightest bothered by anything.

Klaus caught up with her and started to walk along side with her instead of in front of her. As soon as he had caught up with her he had slowed down too to stay next to her. He didn't know why but it made him uncomfortable to notice that she was not at ease around him like she had been a few minutes ago. He actually enjoyed when she talked about herself and he found himself wanting to know everything about her.

The only things he knew was that her father had been in jail but now was dead, he had no idea why he had been in jail but she seemed to think it was her fault. He also knew that something had happened to her but what, he had no idea. Maybe it was related; maybe her father was in jail because he did something to her. But then why would she visit him? Maybe she was really forgiving. Or maybe Klaus was all wrong and it was not related at all.

And then he also knew that she was one of Elijah's friends, she was to be the maid of honor at his wedding. She didn't like Rebekah and said she was a cold bitch, he smiled at the thought, usually he would rip apart anyone saying bad things about his sister but with Caroline he found it amusing. And that Kol was a pervert with her, well, with everyone actually.

He didn't feel like talking right now but maybe he could ask her some time later about them and their life. He missed his baby sister and his idiot of a brother. Elijah came to visit him pretty often but he was the only one. Kol had come a few times and still came sometimes but he felt too uncomfortable in this place and Klaus knew it even if he tried to hide it. So Klaus had told him that he didn't have to visit him, but he was happy that he still came sometimes.

For Rebekah, it was another story. Of course she was uncomfortable in this place but she insisted on coming. At first Klaus was happy and let her come, but as soon as she was in the room and he would see the looks all the prisoners were giving her he would feel his blood boil.

It was the same looks he had noticed some giving Caroline in the meeting room earlier. They just looked at her as if she was a piece of meat they would like to play with before eating it. That was why Klaus had decided to forbid his sister from visiting him; he couldn't stand the way they were looking at her.

Rebekah had put up a fight at first and tried to keep visiting, but Klaus would stay in his cell and after waiting for half an hour she would go back home, after a few times she had stopped coming. Klaus felt bad about it but it was for the best and seeing the situation in which Caroline was in right now he couldn't be more happy that he had made this decision, because Rebekah could have been locked up here as well if she had kept visiting him.

Caroline looked around and frowned when she noticed where they were. Why were they here? They were entering a new corridor but in this one there were cells on each side of it. She noticed that all the cells were open and that there was no one around.

"Great, all the cells are left open." The man said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah that's great! Yay!" Caroline exclaimed sarcastically. She turned toward the man to see him looking at her with one raised eyebrow, "What? I'm just tired okay!" she added with a sigh as her cheeks reddened as she realized she embarrassed herself.

"That's why we are here, love. We're gonna sleep in my cell. That's also why I was relieved to see the cells were still open." Klaus explained before walking into the corridor and toward his cell.

"It's so weird." Caroline said looking at him cautiously and as if she just discovered something.

Klaus turned around confused, "What is?" he asked looking at her frowning.

"You know, you talking. I don't know if I'll ever get used to it because earlier I talked and talked and talked and you didn't once say a single word." She said laughing at the end and that's when Klaus understood she was making fun of him. Then she became serious and added, "You didn't even tell me your name by the way but you know what? I don't want you to."

Klaus didn't answer anything and continued to walk toward his cell until he eventually reached it and walked inside. Caroline followed and looked around to see that there was nothing personal. It was just a small cell like in the movies, with a bunk bed and a sink with a small mirror and toilets. Wait,...what? The toilets were just put there in the cell and there was nothing to hide you if you wanted to go. Caroline's thoughts were broken when the man spoke.

"Klaus." He simply said.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked not sure what he wanted to tell her.

"That's my name. Klaus." Klaus explained and watched as the frown left Caroline's face.

"Ooohhh, yeah I know. Niklaus Mikaelson, twenty six, you have three siblings younger than you and two older. In order, Finn, who left all of you, Elijah, twenty nine, you, twenty six, Kol, twenty three, Rebekah, twenty one, just like me, and Henrik who is... I'm sorry I didn't mean to... I mean I..." Caroline said.

"It's okay." Klaus said in shock, "But how do you know?"

"Easy, first there is your reaction, which was pretty brutal if I may say so, when I talked about your siblings. And then there is the dirty blond curly hair and the deep beautiful blue-green eyes and your full and raspberry lips and..." Caroline started but trailed off seeing the way he was looking at her with one raised eyebrow, "Huh... Anyways, don't let the blond hair fool you I'm not stupid."

"You know that's pretty creepy right?" Klaus asked smirking.

"What is?" Caroline asked confused.

"The way you know all of this about me, I mean, you even know how old I am. Are you a stalker or something?" Klaus asked amused keeping his laughter in check.

Caroline gasped, "What? No! I'm not a stalker I'm just Elijah's friend and also Kol's, well, I don't know if we really can call Kol a friend but still. And I'm Katherine's best friend so she tells me everything and Elijah is her fiancé so he tells her everything and..." Klaus cut her off.

"Okay, okay. I know you are not a stalker, love. I was just teasing you." Klaus stated to a seemingly relieved blond.

"Good." She simply said not noticing the smile coming back on Klaus' lips.

"And what about my BEAUTIFUL eyes and my FULL and RASPBERRY lips?" He asked trying to hide his amusement.

Caroline's cheeks immediately reddened, "I...huh...well, Rebekah!" she exclaimed.

Klaus raised both his eyebrows, "What about Rebekah?" he asked.

"Your lips, her lips. I mean you both have full lips. And your eyes are not exactly the same but they are close." she explained knowing perfectly well that it didn't explain the 'beautiful' and 'raspberry' part but she didn't care.

"If you say so." Klaus said chuckling at her embarrassment, she looked adorable.

Then Caroline looked back at the toilet and began to move her legs frantically as she realized how much she wanted to pee. It had been afternoon and now it was already late. She looked up at Klaus and then back at the toilet. Klaus looked at her and frowned not understanding. She looked once more at the toilet and then back up at Klaus.

"What?" Klaus asked not understanding.

Caroline let a deep sigh escape her mouth before saying, "I need to pee."

"And? The toilet is right there nothing is stopping you." Klaus stated pointing at the toilet.

Caroline looked at him bewildered, "You can't be serious? You! You are stopping me. I'm not gonna pee in front of you." she exclaimed.

"I'll just turn around." Klaus suggested smiling.

"I won't be able to if you are just right here." Caroline complained.

"Then it means you don't really need to pee." Klaus said not making a move to give her some privacy.

"Arg! You are such an arse. I NEED to pee but I just can't do it in front of you. Is that so hard to understand?" Caroline asked irritated.

Klaus still didn't make any move showing he would leave the cell or anything. Caroline took a deep breath._ It's okay Caroline, just breath, in and out, slowly, you don't want to kill him, you don't want to punch him, kick him, slap him, strangle him, stab him...no you don't want to do any of those things_, she thought.

Klaus noticed the way she was trying to stay calm and smiled as she closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. She really was beautiful even when she was angry. Actually, especially when she was angry.

"Okay, so, I'll try that again." Caroline said after a few seconds, "Can you, please, leave the cell for a few minutes, please."

"Only because you said 'please' twice in the same sentence. You really are desperate aren't you, love?" Klaus asked before leaving the cell and going a little deeper in the corridor to give the lady her privacy. For someone who had criticized Rebekah she seemed to be as annoying as his dear baby sister.

"Are you done?" He asked after a minute.

"Yeah, yeah I'm done. You can come back." Caroline said as Klaus was already coming back into the cell, "But, what if I wasn't done? You can't come back before I say it's okay to." she complained.

"Well, you were done so we don't care about 'what if you weren't'." Klaus answered nonchalantly as Caroline sat on the edge of the bottom bed and as he walked toward the toilet.

Caroline watched in horror as Klaus unzipped his orange uniform and started to pee just like that in front of her. She quickly put her hand over her eyes as a gasp escaped her mouth and she heard Klaus starting to laugh.

"Couldn't you have warned me at least? I would have left the cell to give you a little privacy." Caroline said with a sigh exasperated by his behavior.

"Well, you see love; I have nothing to be ashamed of." Klaus stated putting his thing back into place and zipping his uniform. He turned toward Caroline and smiled, "It's safe to look now love."

Caroline cautiously looked between her fingers to make sure it was safe to look and when she saw him all decent she brought her hand away from her face and looked around the cell once more standing up.

"So, what now?" She asked still looking around.

"Now we're gonna sleep. My bed is the one on top so you have the bottom one." Klaus stated before climbing into his bed and laying down on it not even waiting for Caroline to say something.

Caroline looked around the cell once more before tentatively climbing into the bed. She took her jacket off as well as her shoes and her socks, putting them to the side, so she was wearing her jeans and her tank top. She grabbed the sheets and put them over her. Once she was comfortable and turned to the side her back facing the wall she kept looking around not able to close her eyes. Then she slightly jumped when an orange uniform was thrown to the floor from above her.

"Tell me you are not naked." Caroline said insisting on each word. She heard Klaus laugh.

"No I'm not naked, love. I'm wearing boxers and a t-shirt." Klaus reassured her.

Caroline didn't say anything and just kept looking around. She was terrified. What if someone came into the cell while they were asleep? She would be the first one to be killed so Klaus would have time to escape. She wanted to be the one who would have time to escape. She waited a little longer hoping the thought would leave her but it didn't, she couldn't sleep.

"Klaus?" She whispered, "Klaus? Are you asleep?" he didn't answer anything so Caroline sighed and after a few more minutes she said louder, "Klaus?"

"What now?" she heard his grumpy voice after a minute.

"I...huh...I don't like sleeping here I'd prefer to be on top." Caroline announced.

Klaus chuckled as his mind wandered elsewhere, "Of course you prefer to be on top." He said with an amused voice.

"It's not funny, I can't sleep." Caroline said and her voice sounded so desperate that Klaus sighed.

"Okay, you can have the bed on top." Klaus said.

Caroline stood up from the bed she was in and turned toward the beds to see Klaus climbing off his bed. She looked at him and swallowed. She had thought he would have stayed in his bed and she would have to join him but they were actually switching beds. It's not that she wanted to sleep in the same bed as him but she was so scared and with him she felt safe. Well, at least she felt safer than alone.

Klaus sat on the edge of the bed Caroline had been in minutes ago and waited for her to climb. Caroline approached the ladder and started to climb it and make her way into Klaus' bed. Once she was up there she turned around and looked down and she felt her heart quickening. She had forgotten how much she was afraid of heights.

"No, no, no, Klaus I don't want to be on top."Caroline said with a frightened voice.

Klaus sighed and stood up so he could look at her. What was it with this girl? What was he going to do with her? She didn't want to sleep at the bottom and she didn't want to sleep on top. There were no other solutions though. She would clearly be the death of him. He turned around and his features softened when he saw how afraid she looked.

"What's going on Caroline?" He asked with a kind voice.

"I can't sleep on top. I'm afraid of heights. It's too high." She said panicked as she started to breathe hard.

"It's okay, love. Climb off the bed." Klaus told her but she just looked at him and shook her head frantically, "Okay, you are alright, sweetheart. I'm coming." Klaus said reassuringly before going to the ladder and climbing into his bed.

As soon as he was there Caroline grabbed his arm with her tiny hands and held onto him for dear's life, "Please stay with me." She found herself saying with a small voice and was surprised when Klaus nodded and slid under the sheets watching as she did the same. Of course she was next to the wall and he was next to the ladder. He wouldn't make her sleep near the ladder when she was afraid of heights.

Klaus was taken aback when even with him separating her from the edge of the bed she still held his arm and didn't let go. He turned his head toward her to see that she was on her side facing him and she was looking toward the entrance of the cell and he understood why she hadn't wanted to sleep at the bottom. She was scared that someone would come in and hurt her. He couldn't help but feel this sensation of butterflies in his chest as she was so close to him, holding onto him innocently and to know that she felt safe with him. At least she felt safe enough to sleep in the same bed as him.

"You can sleep, love. Stop surveying the entrance I won't let anyone hurt you." He found himself whispering to her. Caroline nodded and closed her eyes still holding onto his arm and Klaus watched her as she fell asleep close to him. He made a silent promise that he would protect her no matter what and he would get her out of here alive and safe.

* * *

**So, What did you think? Tell me your thoughts and leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! I'm here with chapter 4.**

**Thanks for all the reviews (I love reading them, like so much!) and for favoriting and following.**

**Thank you Mafy(Mafalda- kickassfu) for beta'ing this chapter so quickly.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Elijah was still waiting in front of the prison with Katherine who was currently going out of her mind. He did his best to keep her calm and next to him. He had to keep an eye on her if he didn't want to find her killing guards with her nails and high heels. Elijah could tell that she was on edge. She was biting her nails, and Katherine Pierce never bit her nails, never.

They were just there, waiting and it had been that way for nearly two hours now. Elijah who was usually a really patient man was starting to lose his patience and every now and then was asking around if there was something new. But at his despair there wasn't.

His thoughts were broken when he noticed Caroline's mother walking his way. She looked worried but there was also a little hope in her eyes.

"Hello, Mister Mikaelson, Katherine." She greeted both him and Katherine.

"Sheriff Forbes, please call me Elijah." Elijah greeted her.

"Liz, thank god you're here. Is there any news about Caroline? Oh my god! I'm so sorry about Bill." Katherine exclaimed not really tactfully, let's just say Katherine didn't do tactful, add that to the fact that she was on edge and this was the result.

Liz looked down for a moment, she didn't really realize the fact that her husband was dead yet. She hadn't seen him in a few months and her focus was on Caroline for now, so it really hadn't registered yet.

"Thank you, Katherine. And yes, that is why I am coming to talk to you, there is news about Caroline. It has been confirmed that Caroline is locked up inside the prison. We also know that all the cells are open, so prisoners are free inside the prison." Liz stated with her professional voice.

"That's horrible! They are going to kill Caroline." Katherine exclaimed looking frantically between Elijah and Liz, "But I'm sure she won't let them do it, not without a fight." she added to reassure herself.

"We managed to connect our system with the cameras inside the prison and we spotted Caroline. She is fine for now, even if she had an altercation with some prisoners earlier. Fortunately another prisoner helped her and apparently killed them. I don't know more for now because that's when I left to talk to you." Liz said and then looked at Elijah, "Some guards identified the prisoner who helped Caroline as Niklaus Mikaelson, and being his brother and his lawyer I'd like you to follow me to identify him." she said before adding, "and maybe you'll be able to tell me what are his intentions with Caroline, I mean, you know him so you can tell from his behavior if he is going to kill her or not."

"Of course, Sheriff Forbes." Elijah agreed looking at Katherine who mouthed 'I'm coming with you'.

After a few minutes of following Liz they entered a van and inside they discovered a lot of screens everywhere that were showing different places in the prison. Elijah and Katherine both looked quickly through the screens noticing that it was mostly corridors, the outside where a lot of prisoners currently were, the kitchens and a lot of other rooms including a few cells. It seemed there were cameras even in the cells, but they couldn't see the whole cell, they could only see the side were the beds were and not the one with the toilets.

"Can you identify and assure that the man standing next to Caroline is your brother, Niklaus Mikaelson?" Liz asked Elijah pointing at a screen.

Elijah walked closer to the screen and looked at it to see Caroline walking behind Niklaus. It seemed they were walking in the corridors and Caroline was talking to him but Niklaus didn't seem to talk he was just listening, or knowing him he was not even listening to what she was saying.

"Yes, this is my brother, Sheriff Forbes." Elijah answered not leaving the screen with his eyes once.

They all watched as Caroline seemed to talk and never stopping, she just talked and talked and talked. Elijah looked at Katherine to see that she was looking at her friend with a small smile on her lips. He could tell by her stance that she was relieved to see Caroline safe. He had to admit that it was weird seeing Caroline talking to Niklaus like this and him not seeming to be bothered by it, Niklaus usually hated people who talked too much.

Then Niklaus abruptly turned around and grabbed Caroline roughly shaking her. They couldn't hear what they were saying, they could only see them and Elijah noticed everyone starting to fidget in the room. Liz Forbes looked at the screen intensely and Elijah could see in her eyes the worry, Katherine on the other hand was looking straight at him and glaring daggers at him and he perfectly knew why. He had told her that if Caroline found his brother she would be fine, and now he was manhandling her.

Elijah sighed when Niklaus let go of Caroline and was taken aback when he saw the regret on his brother's face. Niklaus never felt regret for anything. Liz relaxed but he could still see the worry in her eyes as she kept her eyes on the screen and Katherine turned back toward the screen not saying anything.

Once this was over Caroline started to walk and he smiled seeing Katherine and Liz both smile as she went the wrong way and Niklaus had to call her back, and then they talked, Niklaus actually answered her and smiled at the last thing Caroline said. Elijah hadn't seen him smile in so long; it was really rare to see a smile on Niklaus' face.

They just all watched as Klaus and Caroline continued to walk in silence and then reached the cells, one of the policeman said that they would surely spend the night in one of them. He was right, they watched as Klaus and Caroline entered Klaus' cell.

Elijah couldn't help but smile once more as he saw Niklaus smile too once again and it appeared as if he was playing with Caroline, because she seemed uncomfortable and trying to explain something while Niklaus looked completely amused by it.

Niklaus was clearly taking pleasure in annoying Caroline, poor girl. It was weird but Elijah was happy seeing his brother like this and he started to feel glad that Caroline was locked inside. It sounded wrong and he knew it, but Niklaus always seemed to have this small smile on his face while being with Caroline.

They stayed in the van for a long time; they actually stayed until they saw Klaus and Caroline going to bed. They were about to go out when they saw Caroline moving and talking in her bed. They all turned back toward the screen to see Caroline standing up and Klaus jumping out of his bed. Caroline climbed in Klaus' bed and then they all watched confused as she looked panicked.

"Caroline is afraid of heights" Liz said still looking at the screen.

Everyone nodded in understanding still looking at the screen to see Klaus climbing in the bed after Caroline and her grabbing his arm and telling him something. He simply nodded with a nice smile lying down next to her in the bed and then they stopped moving.

Elijah was bewildered. Niklaus didn't stay with people to reassure them, the only person for who he had ever done this was Rebekah because she was his baby sister like he always said. Elijah had never seen Niklaus acting like this with a woman. Usually he saw women as a mean to an end and just a plaything but it appeared it was different with Caroline. Elijah couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his brother and the beautiful blond woman lying next to him holding onto him for dear's life.

* * *

Klaus began to stir in his sleep. He tried to bring his hand to his face but found it stuck, he frowned and brought his other hand to his face rubbing his eyes before opening them and looking down at his arm to see what was keeping him from moving it. A small smile grew on his lips when he noticed the two tiny hands holding onto his arm with an iron grip. Those said hands being Caroline's who hadn't let go of his arm once during the night.

She had grabbed his arm before falling asleep and not let go since. Klaus knew that she must be afraid to fall asleep here, in a prison full of criminals who could kill her so easily. He was one of them but she was still holding onto him, which meant that in some way she trusted him, at least at a minimum. And the thought of her trusting him made his heart skip a beat, never someone had truly trusted him except Rebekah, Kol and Henrik, even Elijah had his doubts sometimes. She tried to appear fearless as much as she could but now he knew that deep down inside of her she was afraid.

He looked back toward Caroline but this time he looked at her face. She was beautiful there was no denying that. She had this innocent look about her while asleep, not that she didn't look innocent while awake but when she was awake there was something else, something that came after having a trauma and Klaus perfectly knew that look.

His thoughts were broken when she moved and brought her head closer to him and put it on his shoulder. His smile grew even bigger as he looked at her and he couldn't help but look at her body, that she also moved and drawed his attention toward it. She truly was a piece of art, she had all the right curves in the right places and Klaus had to stop his thoughts as he felt his erection grow.

Then he noticed that Caroline's tank top was up and revealed her stomach, which usually wouldn't have helped for his erection problem but in this case it actually did as he felt the anger rising in his system.

His eyes landed on the dark purple turning black bruise she had on her side. He remembered seeing the prisoner, he killed the day before, punching her in the side so hard that she fell to the floor and had difficulties getting up. He hadn't even thought about it afterwards. She hadn't looked hurt and hadn't complained once about it, but seeing it Klaus knew it must be hurting her. It really was a nasty bruise.

He was like absorbed by the bruise and without even noticing it he brought his fingers on it. He delicately put his fingers on her skin and slowly caressed her bruise barely touching her not wanting to hurt her or wake her up. It really looked bad and it was weird that she wasn't even complaining about it, she didn't even seemed bothered by it in the slightest.

Maybe when she slowed down, when they were walking yesterday, it was because it was hurting her? But then why didn't she say anything? Klaus could tell she had her pride but if she was hurt she could say it. She wouldn't appear weak because she admitted that she was hurt, in Klaus' eyes she was a strong woman who could hold her own. Why would she even feel ashamed of being hurt? And the fact that she was hiding it so well was suspicious. This woman was a mystery. A beautiful mystery he might add.

Then Klaus decided that it would be a better idea to cover her bruise up. She would surely feel uncomfortable if she knew he saw it, if she had worked so hard to hide it. And he clearly should stop touching her because she wouldn't be really happy if she woke up with him touching her. But still, her skin felt wonderful under his fingers and he couldn't deny it. He stopped his thoughts from going any further and gently put her tank top back down, so it was covering her stomach.

After doing so Klaus looked back up at her face to see that she was starting to stir in her sleep. Klaus couldn't help but notice how cute she was, she scrunched her nose up as she moaned and rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands balling into fists letting go of his arm. Klaus could finally move his arm and he should be happy about it but he actually felt like something was missing when she wasn't touching him, or him touching her.

Caroline woke up slowly a little confused at first. She looked around to see that she was in a small cell and everything came back to her mind all at once. Then she remembered Klaus and looked toward him to see that he was already awake and looking at her, she could feel the blush appear on her cheeks at the way he was looking at her, so admiringly. _Stop, he is a criminal, he kills people, he can't have that effect on you, you can't let him have that effect on you Caroline_, she thought.

"What? Why are you looking at me like this?" Caroline asked touching her hair, "Do I have something in my hair?" she asked brushing it with her fingers, "I look horrible don't I?" she continued as she found nothing in her hair, "I look like a panda because of my make up?" she asked rubbing under her eyes, she looked at her fingers to see that they weren't black so that wasn't it, "Am I drooling?" she asked drying her already dry lips with the back of her hands.

"God, you are so talkative even in the morning." Klaus sighed amused, with a smile, "You see, someone with manners would say hello before talking that much." he stated still amused.

"Right, Hi." Caroline said nonchalantly, "Now can you tell me why you are looking at me the way you are."

"Hello, love." Klaus greeted her, "I'm looking at you because you're beautiful, sweetheart." he added with a smile, which earned a scoff from Caroline.

"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." Caroline said sitting up and Klaus followed suit.

"Well, that's why I like you." Klaus answered with a smile looking into Caroline's baby blue eyes.

"And we are getting out of this bed before you get your hopes too high." Caroline said. He liked her? He had to stop, he couldn't tell her she was beautiful, or look at her the way he was and tell her he liked her, he was a killer, Caroline couldn't fall for his crap.

"Well, I remember you telling me you prefer being on top last night, how do you want my hopes to stay low?" Klaus asked amusedly, he had been serious though; he was looking at her because she was beautiful and he really liked her. He had never really liked a girl before, they had always been playthings, toys to play with during one night and then throw away, they had always been disposable but for some unknown reason he didn't see Caroline the same way.

"Move." Caroline snapped looking straight at him with her 'I'm not joking' face.

Klaus chuckled before turning toward the edge of the bed and quickly climbing out. Once down he grabbed his orange combination and put it on before going toward the small sink and putting some water on his face. He then looked toward Caroline to see what she was doing and she was still in the bed.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked frowning, then he looked at her face and remembered. She was scared, it was written all over her features, he was stupid he should have remembered, "Wait I'll help you." he added before she had time to answer. He didn't like to see fear on her face, in her eyes. He usually enjoyed watching fear on people's face but not hers.

Caroline watched as Klaus climbed out of the bed so easily, well he literally jumped out not bothering with the ladder. Caroline looked down as he walked toward the sink, it was not that high but Caroline was still scared, she had always been and she couldn't help it. She put a hesitant foot on the ladder but quickly went back into the bed and decided she would stay there until Klaus noticed her, which wasn't long.

Klaus approached the bed thinking of a way to get her down from the bed, the easier way would be to simply hold her and lift her from the bed carrying her out of it, that way he would be the one doing everything and he would have the bonus of touching her and have her in his arms.

Once he was in front of the bed he extended his arms toward her and Caroline seemed to understand as she came on the edge of the bed and tentatively bent down putting her feet on the ladder and trying to reach his shoulders with her hands but she was too high and she was too scared to bend down any more than she already had. Klaus came even closer and climbed a little on the ladder to be higher.

Caroline was now able to put her hands on his shoulders and Klaus put his on her sides around her waist but when he touched her bruise it hurt, she didn't say anything and didn't let it show on her face as she tried to ignore the pain. She put a little more of her weight on his hands so he would be able to lift her, but it put more pressure on her bruise and Caroline couldn't help but flinch from it.

Klaus looked at her face to see it contorted in a painful expression as he was about to lift her and he immediately remembered that he had his hand on her bruise, it was clear she was trying to hide the fact that she was in pain but Klaus could see her eyes glistening from the tears that were filling them.

"Ok, it won't work that way." Klaus said climbing even higher on the ladder forcing Caroline to get back into the bed and once she was in it he let go of her, "Here, turn around that will be easier that way. You turn around and climb out, I'm just behind you and if you fall I'll catch you ok?" he proposed with a nice word.

"Ok." Caroline simply answered turning around and climbing out of the bed and stepping on the ladder but then she looked down and closed her eyes when she felt the fear growing inside of her. _Come on Caroline, you can do it, it's not even that high you are ridiculous,_ she thought, "I...I...Can you, can you hold me please." she asked hesitantly not looking at him.

Klaus kept his eyes on her the whole time, she reminded him of Henrik, he had always been afraid of heights and Klaus had always been there to help him but also make fun of him at times. Caroline was reacting the same way Henrik did, she sounded ashamed when she asked for him to hold her, just like Henrik used to, but she had nothing to be ashamed of. It was a weakness, that was true, and Caroline was a strong woman that didn't like to show weaknesses, he could tell by the way she was acting. But everyone has weaknesses, at least one.

Klaus' only weakness in his knowledge was love, the love he had for his family was his weakness and that's also why he didn't open his heart to anyone else than his family, he couldn't let some stranger become his weakness. But Caroline had nothing to be ashamed of.

And there was this other part of him, the part that couldn't help but look at her bottom appreciatively, for a bottom it was a bomb. She wanted him to hold her, well that would be his pleasure to do so. And that would surely take her mind out of the fear, at least a little.

So with the biggest smile ever Klaus put both of his hands on her bottom, he thought about squeezing it because her ass felt so good in his palms and he had to fight the desire to do so. It was like her ass was made to be in his hands.

"What do you think you are doing?" Caroline spat angrily but not moving much too scared and keeping her hands firmly on the ladder not to fall, he was lucky her hands were busy because she would have slapped him without thinking twice about it, if not, "Get your pervert's hands off of me. NOW!" she yelled.

The smile not leaving his face, Klaus took his hands off of Caroline's delectable ass, but of course his eyes never left it, Klaus had always loved beautiful things.

When Caroline felt his hands leaving her body she panicked once more because he was not holding her anymore. She perfectly knew that if she asked him to hold her once more he'll do it touching her bottom again, but she really was scared.

"Ok, ok, ok, Can you please hold me." She whispered exasperated.

Klaus smiled, well he already was smiling before she said this but his smile grew even bigger than before, "As you wish, love." he said before putting his hands back on her ass.

"GOD, can't you hold me without touching my ass?" Caroline shouted once more.

Klaus stopped touching her bottom once more and didn't touch her anymore, if he was going to help her at least he could do it the way he wanted to and taking a little pleasure in it. So he just stayed like this waiting for her to start going down, but she didn't move as if she was waiting for him to hold her. After a few minutes she snapped.

"Alright! ALRIGHT YOU PERVERT! Put your FUCKING hands on my ass if that's what it'll take for you to help me." she yelled, let's just say that she was a little on edge from the fear and all that, and when Caroline was on edge, well, things like that happened.

Klaus raised one eyebrow and smirked, "I wouldn't dare to touch your marvelous bottom, love. I'm not a pervert; you are the one asking me to touch your ass. It's not a very mannerly thing for a woman to utter, might I add." he said putting his hands on each side of her on her hips. He had just wanted to make her snap, she reminded him a lot of Henrik and he always had fun making his little brother snap when he was scared, because he knew that it took some of the fear away, and that's all he wanted to do, take her fear away.

They both climbed out of the ladder and once on the ground Caroline turned abruptly around pointing a finger at him with her serious face on, "Next time you touch my ass without me agreeing to, let me tell you... let me tell you that..." Caroline said angrily not knowing what to say, and then she showed her hand, "You see this hand? Next time you touch my ass this hand will end up in your face, got it?"

"Without you agreeing to? Which means you might agree." Klaus stated with a giant smile on his face.

"Ugh, you're so frustrating." Caroline sighed exasperated throwing her hands in the air which provoked Klaus to erupt into laughter, Caroline looked at him pointedly and sternly before saying slowly and insisting on each word, "It is not funny"

Klaus looked back up at Caroline still laughing and then said, "I know, I know."

"Then stop laughing." Caroline said with the cutest voice and the cutest face Klaus had ever seen. He did his best to stop his laughter and pressed his lips in a thin line which caused Caroline to start laughing as well, but it quickly stopped as it provoked her side to hurt. She hissed and grabbed her side before turning around when she noticed Klaus' concerned stare.

She didn't want him to know she was hurt, she could handle herself. She wasn't weak and she couldn't let him think she was. She already looked weak enough as it was because of her fear of heights. Once she was sure he couldn't see it she brought her tank top up and looked at the nasty bruise that was forming on her ribs.

Klaus watched as she stopped laughing and hissed and he looked at her concerned, so now it was clear that it was hurting her even when nothing was touching it. She turned around from him and brought her tank top up to look at her bruise thinking he didn't know she had one, but he knew, it was all over her ribs and it must be painful. Klaus didn't like to see her in pain.

He reached for her arm to turn her toward him and as he turned her around she dropped her tank top not wanting him to see the bruise. Klaus looked into her blue eyes and saw pain in them and he didn't know why, but it made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't only dislike it but now he could tell that he hated seeing her in pain. And there was something telling him that it was not the first time she was in pain and it angered him so much.

"You're hurt." Klaus stated concerned, he wasn't supposed to have seen the bruise though.

"No, I'm not hurt, I'm ok." Caroline said dropping her eyes to the floor. His gaze was so intense and so full of worry. She couldn't look at him in the eyes and lie to him. He knew her only since yesterday and he seemed more troubled than people she had known her whole life, and she couldn't hold his gaze lying to him.

Klaus watched as Caroline looked down saying she wasn't hurt and he felt this pain in his chest seeing her so vulnerable. He didn't know why but he cared for Caroline more than he had ever cared for any woman, not counting Rebekah of course.

He gently brought his hand to her face and grabbed her chin making her look at him, "Caroline look at me, you're hurt. Just let me take a look." he said with a sweet voice.

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm fine, really Klaus." She said but Klaus could see in her eyes that it was a lie.

"Why don't you admit that you're hurt, love? I know you are." Klaus said keeping his hand on her face.

Caroline wanted to admit it, yes she was hurt, it was not that difficult. You could tell there was nothing wrong with being hurt and admitting it but Caroline had been hurt so many times before and she had always said she wasn't. It was a way to protect herself, always saying she was alright and hiding her wounds. She had always been that way.

"I don't need you, I don't need a man to help me, I can take care of myself, I don't need men in my life I've had enough." She said angrily almost yelling this time as tears started to appear in her eyes, "Because men are always the ones who hu..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence realizing she had already said too much._ Men are always the ones who hurt me_, she finished in her thoughts.

Klaus dropped his hand that was still on her face but he kept his eyes on hers. Her eyes were filled with tears and even if she stopped before finishing her phrase he was not stupid and he knew exactly what the end of her phrase was. Men were always the ones hurting her.

There was no doubt now she had been hurt before, and now he also knew that it had been by a man. Maybe he hadn't been wrong the first time he thought about it and her dad had been the one hurting her. His dad had hurt him and his mother; he had even once almost hurt Rebekah which was actually what made Klaus snap and commit his first kill.

"I...huh...I'm sorry I didn't want to yell at you, it was not my intention. You were just trying to be nice and I..." Caroline started but stopped when her stomach rumbled loudly.

"No problem, let's forget about it." Klaus said nicely and then smiled, "It seems you're hungry." he stated.

Caroline blushed, "No it's ok I'm not hungry." she said as her stomach made another loud growl.

"Well, your stomach is saying otherwise. We are going to go in the kitchen to see if we can find something to eat but if we have to spend another night in here we'll come back here to sleep." Klaus said before turning around and walking out of the cell. Caroline was about to follow when she heard him yell, "You have two minutes to pee, love."

Caroline smiled and quickly peed before walking out of the cell as well to see him with his back against the wall. He appeared to be thinking but as soon as he saw her he straightened up and started to walk once more. Caroline silently followed him all the way to the kitchen.

* * *

**So? Tell me what you think guys and please leave a review.**

**I can only tell you that next chapter they'll eat, sorry I don't have more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Look who is here (what is here in this case) It's chapter 5! Chapter 5 is here! Sorry I guess I'm a little tired.**

**Thank you to all of those who left a review, followed and favorited. Thank you to my beta Mafy for beta'ing it so quickly.**

**I also want to thank Krissy (dark klaroline or shiva-snowi on tumblr) for the amazing cover she did for this story!**

**I wanted to tell you guys that I am going on holidays in a week and I'll be gone for a while so I think the next update will not be before a while (except if I have internet on holidays but I don't think I will. But I do pray for it.)**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Klaus had his back against the wall and was lost in his thoughts when he noticed Caroline coming out of the cell with a small smile on her lips. She seemed content and even if he didn't know why, the thought of Caroline being content made him smile as well as he straightened up and started to walk away toward the kitchen. He looked once behind him to be sure Caroline was following him and when he saw that she was, he slowed down so she could walk side by side with him.

They both walked in silence but it was not an uncomfortable silence. Caroline hated silences, ucomfortable or not because for her they were always uncomfortable, but surprisingly she didn't mind this silence. She could tell that Klaus was a man who liked silence, he was not the talkative kind. It was weird how relaxed she felt while being around him, except when he was his annoying self, like he had been minutes ago touching her ass.

She was grateful that he had let her hold onto him during the whole night. When she had been with Tyler he would usually get what he wanted, which meant "sleeping" with her sometimes even like an animal, like he didn't care about her at all, thinking about it he wasn't even sleeping with her but fucking her. Well most of the time actually, but fortunately he had never forced himself on her. When Caroline said no, of course he wouldn't give up at the first time she denied him, but when she said it more angrily and curtly, he would be mad at her and just ignore her. Sometimes he would even leave the house slamming the door to show her that he was not happy with her denying him. Anyway, after getting what he wanted he would sleep on his side of the bed and when Caroline would try to cuddle, or anything that could be considered cuddling, he would push her away saying he wanted to sleep without her touching him because he hated it.

But Caroline was the kind of person who loved to cuddle, it was important for her in a relationship, she was a touchy person. Usually she would keep her distance with a stranger though, but those conditions were different. And Klaus hadn't pushed her away, even in the morning when she had waken up, he was already awake and he hadn't said anything about her holding onto him, as if he didn't mind it. And as weird as it sounded she had appreciated the physical contact with him, she could clearly remember the goose bumps rising on her arms and on her lower back as she put her hands around his muscular arm. Then she had felt his muscles move under her hands as he got comfortable in the bed and she really liked the sensation. She had had this urge to let go of his arm and slide her hands on his chest, under his t-shirt and... _Wow, wow, wow, what are you doing Caroline?__ Maybe Katherine had been right and she gone too long without having sex, _Caroline thought.

Happily Caroline was brought back from her thoughts when they entered the kitchen and she could think about something else than her earlier thoughts. She looked all around to see that it couldn't be less simple than it was; everything was white or the color of silver. Surprisingly everything was in order and no one was there.

She watched as Klaus started to look everywhere to find something, he opened everything he passed by to look inside not knowing where to look for, which was logical since it was surely the first time he came inside the kitchen.

"Could you look inside the fridges over there?" Klaus said pointing at the fridges on the other side of the room.

"Uh, yeah sure." Caroline said before turning toward the fridges, "What am I looking for?" she asked not looking back.

"Whatever you want to eat or drink and you can find in there. Don't take something we have to cook though." Klaus replied not looking toward her as well.

Caroline opened one of the fridges and it was filled with bottles of milk so she took one out of the fridge, before opening the one next to it to find it filled with different kinds of drinks, she took out a bottle of orange juice too. She put both bottles on the table that was closest to her before going through the other fridges and she found nothing that didn't need to be cooked or that was appropriate for a breakfast anyway. She turned toward Klaus to see that he was now looking at her with a raised eyebrow and had put on the table only bread.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Caroline asked looking straight at him.

"Just milk and orange juice?" He wondered out loud.

"Well, I usually eat cereals or pancakes or a lot of other things in the morning but there is none of those things here." Caroline said the disappointment clear in her voice, "I guess there is no coffee?" she asked with a little hope.

"We don't have time to make coffee; we don't want to stay in the kitchen too long." Klaus answered smiling as he saw Caroline's pouty face.

Klaus went toward the fridge and took out a few things before coming back to the table and getting comfortable. Caroline sat opposite of him and took the bread and the knife he brought, to cut a piece of it before looking at what he brought to the table and she frowned with a disgusted look on her face.

"Are you really gonna eat that in the morning? In the morning? As in for breakfast?" She asked raising both her eyebrows looking back up at him.

"What is wrong with my breakfast?" Klaus asked with fake offense.

"Ham? Cheese? Sausage?" Caroline stated with her nose scrunched up, "Isn't it too fat for a breakfast? And weird?"

Klaus smiled in amusement, "These Americans..." he whispered trailing off and looked at her to see her small nose scrunched up in an adorable way that caused his smile to grow wider, "I'd do anything in my power to disgust you everyday if I earned this cute face in return." he added.

Caroline looked down as her cheeks flushed red at his comment, but Klaus still noticed it and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was with her rosy cheeks. He quickly understood that no matter what expression she had on her face she would always be beautiful, cute and adorable, in his eyes, even angry she was gorgeous.

"Look what I found for you." Klaus said and she looked up to see that he had nutella in his hand. Klaus looked at her as her eyes lit up when she saw the nutella and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the genuine smile growing on her lips. It was a smile that could light the entire room, a smile that made his heart beat faster. _Women really are unbelievable_, he thought. Just a little chocolate and she was happy, it was the happiest he had seen her, for now, and he found himself loving seeing her happy. He found himself loving seeing her no matter what expression she had on her face.

"Thanks" Caroline exclaimed happily.

Klaus handed her the nutella so Caroline extended her arm to take it, but as she was about to touch it Klaus brought it out of her reach. Caroline looked up with a deadly look to see his amused face and she decided to stay calm, he would get bored and give it to her if she stayed calm.

"Come and get it, love." Klaus declared.

Caroline simply rolled her eyes and stood up repeating over and over again in her head to stay calm. She reached him and extended her arm once more toward the nutella to grab it but Klaus extended his arm toward the other way so she couldn't reach it once more. Caroline sighed and still doing her best to stay calm, she was usually really good at staying calm and with Tyler it was a blessing, but for some reason this man in front of her right now was making it impossible for Caroline to stay calm.

"Give me the nutella, Klaus." Caroline ordered which earned a laugh from Klaus.

She circled him ignoring the playful smile he had on his lips, really beautiful lips if she might add. She tried to grab the nutella but once more he put it in his other hand and extended his arm so she couldn't have it. She sighed in annoyance and decided that she had played nice long enough so without warning she jumped on him and grabbed his upper arm, because she couldn't grab his arm closer to the nutella, and started to pull at it but he was way too strong and his arm didn't even budge.

Then he brought his arm over his head which caused Caroline to bring a leg over him so she was now straddling him. Klaus brought the nutella behind his head and Caroline pushed her chest against his trying to reach for the nutella, one arm on each side of his face to reach behind it.

"Give me the damn nutella, Niklaus." Caroline said insisting on each word especially the last one.

"Or what?" Klaus asked huskily.

It was only when he talked that Caroline realized how close they were. She was totally over him, straddling him and she could feel his hard chest against hers. Their faces were only inches away and she could feel his breath on her cheek. Caroline stopped trying to reach for the nutella and her eyes landed on his very kissable lips. She looked up at his eyes to see that he was looking at her lips as well and then looked back up at her eyes too.

Their eyes were transfixed into each other and neither of them moved. Klaus wanted to kiss her, he wanted to bring his arms around her waist and press her to him even more than she already was. He wanted to kiss her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. He wanted to hear her moan his name, he wanted to touch her everywhere and make her forget every man before him.

Caroline saw his eyes darkening from lust and she was sure that hers were darkening as well at the sight of it. There was no denying it, Klaus was a really attractive man, in fact Caroline couldn't remember ever being that attracted to a man, not even Tyler. Without noticing it she brought her hands to his face and her fingertips touched his stubble while she was still looking into his lustful eyes. She felt fire reaching her fingers at the contact with his face, she saw him getting a little closer to her and that's when she realized what she was doing.

She was quickly brought back to reality and stopped touching his face. Standing up and walking back to her chair, before sitting down as her cheeks flushed red once more. She immediately felt the loss, as his body was not pressed to hers anymore but ignored it. She had been about to kiss a killer. She had seen him kill people with his bare hands and she had been about to kiss him. She couldn't let that happen, she had never felt this way with anyone, never felt that connected to someone and he was a killer. She had to get out of this prison and as soon as possible because she knew that she wouldn't be able to resist for long and he would only end up breaking her heart, or worst, killing her.

"I'm sorry." Caroline apologized embarrassed, "Can I have the nutella, please?"

"Uh, sure. Here." Klaus said handing her the nutella and this time when she reached for it he let her take it.

Klaus immediately felt that something was missing when she pulled away from him. He had been looking into her eyes and he saw what was in them. She had felt so good in his arms, they almost kissed but she pulled away. He saw the lust in her eyes and knew that she had wanted it too, but he also saw something else in her eyes when she pulled away. It looked like fear but it was not fear, not the fear you have before dying or something like that. It was the fear of getting hurt, emotionally. Klaus was not stupid, Caroline was the kind of girl to do relationships and she was not the kind of girl to only do it halfway. One night stands were really not her thing and she had been scared that if she let it happen she would fall for him and he would break her heart. And as weird as it seemed, especially knowing he only knew her since yesterday, he couldn't imagine Caroline as a one night stand, he respected and he cared for her too much. But he had to be sure of his analysis and she seemed to be honest so he just asked.

"Why did you pull away?" he asked looking straight at her.

Caroline looked up at him taken aback by his question, "I, uh, I don't do one night stands, I'm a relationship kinda girl and you're clearly not. I'm the kinda girl who gives her entire heart to men who don't deserve it and end up breaking it into thousands of pieces. And you, you're not a relationship kinda guy. If we do this, you know, if we...do this, you'll just end up breaking my heart, or maybe you'll even end up killing me. You are a killer Klaus. I know I have a fickle heart and I have to protect it. I can't risk it with you 'cause you are a killer. You are the bad boy who will break my heart. My heart has been broken enough as it is, I don't need that in my life, I already told you I don't need a man in my life." she said getting caught up in her speech and revealing a lot more than she was supposed to, that was another effect that Klaus had on her.

Klaus listened to everything she said and his eyes darkened as she said he was a killer. He felt this overwhelming anger at the fact that she could even think he would be able to kill her, he wouldn't even be able to break her heart. Pain was something he didn't want to see on her face and he found himself wanting to tell her that he could change for her, that he wouldn't break her heart. He wanted to rip apart every single man that had broken her heart before.

"You don't know anything about me." Klaus said with a dark voice.

"Then tell me, tell me about you, Klaus." Caroline said finding a lot of hope in her voice, hoping he was not a heartless killer. She had already seen other parts of him, she had heard him laugh, seen him smile and she couldn't deny the part of her that wanted to open her heart to him, but she couldn't.

"You call me a killer, may I remind you that your father was in jail too. What did he do to end up here? I'm guessing he was not a saint was he?" Klaus snapped angrily and didn't budge when he saw Caroline's eyes fill with tears. He wanted to reach out to her but he didn't move, seconds ago he was thinking about how he didn't want to see pain on her face and now he was the one causing it. He was just lashing out because from her, saying that he was a killer, felt like an insult. And he knew that the subject of her dad would hurt her.

"How dare you?" She yelled as her tears fell down her cheeks, "My father was a good man, he was not a murderer, and he would've never killed someone. He...he..." Caroline didn't know what to say anymore when she realized that if no one had stopped him he would have killed the man he had beaten up, he would have, for her. And now he was dead, because of her. She started to breathe heavily, "It was my fault... It was not his fault... He would've never done that if it was not for me." She whispered before standing up and walking toward the door and leaving the kitchen.

Klaus felt guilt take over him as he watched her break down in front of him. He hadn't expected that, it was the first time he saw behind the mask of the strong woman. He was a monster for bringing up her father that had been killed in front of her the day before. And now as she walked out of the room he had to put aside his pride and he knew it. He had to apologize or she would refuse to go back with him and he couldn't bear the thought of her alone in this prison, she would be dead in a day or two.

So Klaus put his pride aside and stood up running to the door to catch up with her, he walked into the corridor to see that she was walking away. He quickly ran after her not thinking about his pride anymore, he had to apologize even if he never did so before. He didn't once apologize.

"Caroline please come back to the kitchen." he yelled after her as he caught up with her. At that Caroline came to an abrupt stop and turned around to face him. He was taken aback once more by her pained face and he realized that she was surely starting to have a panic attack, seeing the way she was breathing. It was understandable, she had been holding back her pain since her father died and everything was coming out now.

"I'm sorry, love. Please come back in the kitchen, you haven't eaten anything yet." Klaus said looking at her cautiously.

"No." Caroline snapped between heavy breaths before turning around and starting to walk once more.

Klaus sighed in frustration before grabbing her arm and pulling her into his arms keeping her from moving as she tried to pull away from him.

"Let go of me, Klaus." Caroline yelled in his chest.

"I'm not letting you go, Caroline. I won't let you go only to find your dead body somewhere in the prison in two days." Klaus yelled angry at the thought, he felt Caroline stop moving in his arms, "I'm not letting you go." he whispered bringing one of his hands to her hair as he felt and heard her sob in his arms, "I'm sorry, love." he apologized once more as he felt her tiny arms come around his waist, "I won't let you die."

One day with this woman and Klaus knew that he was already changing. One day and he couldn't bear the thought of Caroline dying. One day and he knew that if he stayed any longer with her he would do anything for her. One day with her and he could tell how special and unique she was. One day with her and he could tell that he would never meet another woman like her in his life.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes and then they both walked back toward the kitchen in silence. They both entered the kitchen and sat where they had been earlier and started eating. Klaus looked up to see Caroline putting her finger in the nutella before bringing it to her mouth and sucking on it with her eyes closed and a loud moan. Klaus swallowed what he had in his mouth his eyes fixed on the girl in front of him. His eyes fixed on her delectable lips curled around her finger. His mouth dropped open as he kept looking at her lovingly sucking her finger. Oh god, he could think of something else she could curl her lips around and suck lovingly while moaning.

Still with her eyes closed she pulled her finger out of her mouth with a 'pop' and Klaus' mouth went dry as he watched her dart her tongue out and licking her finger to be sure there was no chocolate on it anymore. She was killing him, damn woman; Klaus hadn't been with a woman in so long, it was torture.

Before he knew what he was doing Klaus had his finger covered in chocolate and was holding it up in front of Caroline. He perfectly knew she would push him away but he had to try. After all he had been in jail for five years now, which meant he hadn't been with a girl for that long so it wouldn't hurt to try.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrow.

"I just wanted to help you out, love." Klaus said seductively with a smirk but his smirk quickly dropped when Caroline grabbed his hand and brought his finger to her mouth.

She opened her mouth and brought his finger inside of it before closing her lips around it and keeping her eyes locked with his. His mouth was once more open and he was reveling in the pleasure of having Caroline's lips around HIS finger, this time. He felt her starting to suck on it and at the same time, he also felt his manhood hardening in his pants. Her tongue was dancing around his finger and he could swear he heard her moan once more. She slowly took his finger out of her mouth inch by inch looking straight at him the whole time and Klaus was now hard and ready for her. Oh god he was more than ready for her. He just had to stand up rip her jeans off of her and take her right there on the table. He would take her and make her moan, make her scream his name, he would make love to her like he had never done to anyone before, he would... And Caroline took his finger out of her mouth before continuing to eat, as if nothing happened, not even looking at him anymore. But he was not stupid he could see the smile she had on her lips.

"Not nice to tease, love." Klaus growled going back to his food and watching as Caroline's smile grew even wider and her cheeks slightly flushed, oh yeah now Klaus knew that she was far from innocent.

Caroline wanted to laugh but she had to keep it for herself. She knew Klaus had been here for a long time, she didn't know how long exactly but still. And she knew that he hadn't been with a woman in a long time too. Caroline was not usually a tease but Klaus brought out a lot of things in her she didn't know she had. And payback was a bitch after all.

Klaus tried to concentrate on his food to calm his manhood that was getting all crazy and excited on its own in his pants. Ok, maybe he had been begging for it but it was still mean of her to do this. After a few minutes Klaus started to think about his siblings, truth be told, he missed them, he looked across the table to see Caroline devouring her nutella and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Klaus asked still looking at her.

"Yes I did it to tease you on purpose. Payback is a bitch. Sorry not sorry." Caroline said happily with a giant smile adoring her lips.

"Well, well, well, why am I not surprised?" Klaus asked smirking at her confession, he would not forget that. He could tease too, he wouldn't use it today but when she would not be waiting for it, "Thank you for your honesty but that was not what I wanted to know."

"What did you want to know then?" Caroline asked intrigued and trying to ignore her mistake.

"Could you tell me about my siblings?" Klaus asked a little hesitant not wanting Caroline to see it as weakness, because it was his weakness.

"Oh." Caroline murmured surprised. She knew Klaus was not totally heartless especially after what happened earlier but she was surprised that he was asking about his family. He hadn't appeared to care much last time she talked about them, he had actually snapped at their mention so Caroline was not really sure about it, "Are you...Are you going to get mad like the last time I talked about them?" she asked not sure of herself.

Klaus saw what seemed to be a little fear in her eyes and he scolded himself for the reaction he had had the last time she talked about them. That had been a stupid and impulsive reaction.

"No, Caroline I acted impulsively at that moment, I'm an impulsive man and I realize my actions only once it's too late. When I became conscious of what I was doing I let go of you immediately." Klaus explained, "I don't hurt women, I might be a killer like you said I was earlier, but I don't hit or hurt women, and I would never hurt a woman intentionally."

"Even me?" Caroline asked hesitant, it was not as if she hadn't been hurt before by a man.

Klaus frowned, "Especially you." he said sincerely and honestly.

"So why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you apologize?" She asked looking back up at him.

"I...I don't apologize, Caroline. I never apologized, ever." Klaus stated.

"But you apologized earlier." Caroline argued.

"Because of you, it was all for you." He said in a whisper.

"Elijah is happy with Katherine, every time I see him he is smiling, he looks at her so lovingly, like she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in this world, like she is everything to him. You can tell he loves her, only with the way he is looking at her; like he is eating her with his eyes. I often have dinner at their place and he is always polite with me and nice, I really like him. He is a good man. He is what Katherine needed in her life. I would love to have someone looking at me the way he looks at her. Someone loving me unconditionally." Caroline said with a smile on her lips as Klaus didn't say anything and just looked at her with a smile on his own face and Caroline found herself loving this smile.

"But men don't look at me like this, which brings me to Kol. He always looks at me as if he wants to rip my clothes off of my body and that's seriously creepy." She said with a small laugh not noticing what seemed to be jealousy in Klaus' eyes, "He did touch my ass too, one day, reminds me of someone." she stopped looking at him pointedly to see his jaw tighten at the idea of Kol touching her ass, "But in his case he did earn a slap and never did it again. I think he has something for my friend Bonnie. He only saw her once and from afar but you should have seen the look he had in his eyes. When he meets her at the wedding I'm sure he'll run after her the whole night."

Caroline looked into his eyes and they stayed in silence for a few minutes until Caroline broke it, "Rebekah, she doesn't like me much. I actually think she hates me and I don't know why. I saw her only once and no offense but she was a total bitch to me. We went shopping with Katherine and at the end of the day she told me she could see through me and that I was fake. Everything about me was fake especially my smiles. I replied 'How do you want my smiles not to be fake when I'm in your company?' and she slapped me. Like, she seriously slapped me. Then she yelled saying I knew nothing about life and I didn't know what she went through and that I didn't know anything about her, reminds me of someone." she stopped, looking at Klaus pointedly once more.

"Anyway, I didn't say anything in return because I didn't feel like telling her that she was not the only one who had suffered. I'm not saying I know what she went through; I'm not saying I know what you went through, Klaus. But I suffered too." Caroline said and then stopped talking realizing that once more she had said too much, "Anyway, can I ask you something?" Caroline asked this time.

Klaus smiled ignoring the pain in his chest at the fact that he had ignored the fact that Caroline had suffered too earlier, when he had yelled at her about her knowing nothing about him, "Of course, whatever you want." he said nicely.

"Ok, I want you to ask me whenever you want me to talk to you about them. If you have a question about them that I might be able to answer, I want you to tell me because family is important, it is to me, and I can see that it is to you." Caroline said with a smile of her own.

"Thank you, Caroline." Klaus whispered smiling before they both finished their breakfast.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review to make me happy before I leave and to tell me your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while but I'm here with chapter 6! Someone asked if I abandonned this story and the answer is no, I don't abandon it at all!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really love yor reviews guys, favorited and followed.**

**Thank you draconiat for beta'ing this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Caroline was following Klaus through the corridors once more. They didn't say anything to one another since their conversation about Klaus' siblings even though Caroline said he could ask her anything about them at anytime. But this silence brought something else to Caroline's mind, she didn't know what Klaus went through, just like Rebekah. They obviously went through something because Rebekah and Klaus had both told her at some point that she didn't know anything about them. Besides, Klaus was in jail and it must be for a reason. She guessed he was a killer; it was kind of easy when she has seen him kill people so easily with her own eyes. She wanted to know for how long exactly he was here and why, for murder obviously but why had he killed someone?

On the other hand, Klaus was also curious about Caroline. He wanted to know why was her father in jail before he had died and most importantly, why did she think it was her fault? He couldn't help but think that maybe he had been hitting her and that was why he had ended up in jail, so now she felt guilty because if it was not for her, because he had hit her, he wouldn't have been in jail and wouldn't have died.

There were a lot of other possible scenarios and Klaus was very aware of that. You could think that he was thinking about this scenario because his father had been hitting him his whole childhood, but no. It was not the reason why he was thinking this. The reason was that like she had said a few minutes ago, Caroline had suffered, and he had seen the fear in her eyes when he had been mad at her, it hadn't been a simple fear, it had been like she was sure of the next thing that would have happened and she was scared about it. She had thought he would hit her, he had seen it in her eyes. She had acted like Rebekah when Mikael was mad, or his mother.

"Can I ask you a something?" Klaus wondered when they reached his cell where they had spent the night and where they would spend another night.

"Of course." Caroline turned toward Klaus and smiled. She saw the seriousness in his eyes but she kept her smile on her lips nonetheless.

"Why was your father in jail?" Klaus kept his eyes on Caroline as he saw the sadness reaching her eyes. She started to rub her hands together and shifting her weight from one foot to the other in nervousness. She tried hard not to let any tears fall at the thought of her father because he loved to see her smile. She sat on the edge of the bed being careful not to hit her head on the one on top before taking a deep breath.

"He was not a bad person. He didn't deserve to be in jail." Caroline started before taking another deep breath, "He beat up a man, the wrong man obviously. This man had power and money and it was not difficult for him and his family to send my dad in jail for a few years." – her eyes dwelled in tears while explaining it to Klaus, but she wouldn't let herself cry while he was still standing there, looking at her

Klaus nodded in understanding. Clearly, her father had been an angel next to him and he said bad things about him earlier. Once more he felt a twinge of regret while thinking about it, but he ignored it and remained poker-faced.

"You said it was your fault. I don't see how any of it could be your fault, sweetheart. Your father was a man and he wanted to do a little demonstration of his strength like every man. Maybe he was a little drunk, I don't know, he had an altercation with another man and it quickly became violent." Klaus tried to give a plausible explanation to make her feel better but Caroline looked down at his words.

"I was present and my father was utterly sober. And he didn't have an altercation with another man just to show his strength. He had the intention to kill him." Caroline admitted before looking up at Klaus to see that he was frowning

"Even if you were present it doesn't mean that it was your fault, love. If your father had the intention to kill that man, you couldn't have done anything to stop him. I assure you Caroline that when a man wants to kill another one, I mean, really wants to kill another one, nothing can stop him." Klaus affirmed before looking at the small camera that was on the corner of the room and noticed that it was turned on thanks to the small green light on the side of it.

The camera was placed over the toilet, in that way it was impossible to see the toilet with it but it showed the rest of the room. Klaus climbed on the toilet before reaching the camera with his hands and broke it easily. Caroline stood up from her spot on the bed taking a step toward Klaus.

"What have you done?" She practically yelled at him. Klaus was taken aback by her abrupt anger and he almost fell from the toilet but he graciously landed on his feet.

"I broke the camera, love." Klaus simply answered with a smirk

"But...but, I need them to see me! I'm not a prisoner and they need to see that I'm safe, Klaus." Caroline continued to yell as she moved her hands dramatically toward the broken camera.

Klaus' smirk grew wider, "Well, just go in the corridor and make a small dance in front of one of the cameras. I think it will be enough for them to know that you are alive." Klaus was trying really hard not to laugh.

"You are a jerk, Mikaelson. I don't see why you needed to break the camera. And I'm not going to dance in front of a camera, just seeing me will be enough for them to know I'm alive." Caroline shouted in his direction as she took an additional step toward him.

"I envy them, you know, love. They can see your extremely hot body but they can't hear your annoying perky voice." It was getting more and more difficult for Klaus not to laugh as he saw a shade of red embracing her face, with a mixture of embarrassment and anger present.

"I'm going to kill you, Klaus." Caroline whispered threateningly as she took yet another step toward Klaus, "And why the fuck did you break the damn camera?"

"You actually used the right word, sweetheart. I simply don't want them to see me when I fuck you." Klaus playfully said while bursting into laugher when Caroline jumped on him to hit him but he dodged the hit before adding, "I'm sorry if I offended you love, I meant when I make love to you." He corrected as Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest, furious.

"Oh it's so funny. You are hilarious, Klaus. Just keep going and you won't ever be able to use what is between your legs, ever again." Caroline threatened.

"Wow, easy with that part of my anatomy, love. If you hurt it I won't be able to use it properly with you." Klaus started but seeing the anger in Caroline's eyes once more he decided that he had done enough for the moment, "Ok, I stop. You know I'm kidding, Caroline."

Caroline relaxed a little before sitting back on the edge of the bed, her face still red from anger.

Klaus turned his back to her and a small smile appeared on his lips. It was a genuine smile but also a sad smile at the same time. Like in the morning when she had been scared to climb down from the bed he couldn't help but think of Henrik, she made him thought about him a lot. And like in the morning he made her snap for only one reason, the same reason he made Henrik snap. This morning it had been for the fear but now it was for the sadness. He just wanted to make her forget about the conversation they were having, make her forget about her dad, make her forget about her sadness. For some unknown reason he couldn't stand to see her sad or afraid. Like he couldn't handle it with Henrik when he had still been alive.

As for the camera, to be honest, he didn't really want everyone to see his moments with Caroline. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't thought about having sex with her in this room and that the camera would have bothered but he was not thinking about those moments. He was thinking about the moments of sweetness and tenderness like the one they had last night. He didn't really want everyone to see that this woman behind his back was able to make him all smitten, because she was clearly able to.

"I never appreciated the fact that there was a camera in the cell, it gives you no privacy." Klaus explained after a few minutes of silence.

Caroline sighed, she didn't know for how long he had been here but she understood him and she was sorry for snapping and getting angry at him. She has only been here for one night so she didn't even care but she knew that she couldn't tolerate being filmed all the time, without any privacy whatsoever.

"I'm sorry, you are right, I was not thinking about that fact." - Caroline apologized.

"No need to apologize, love." - Klaus turned around to face her again

"How long have you been here?" - Caroline asked eventually. Klaus sighed and sat on the bed next to her

"Five years, five really long years." - Klaus answered nonchalantly.

Caroline opened her eyes widely, "You are in jail since you've been twenty one? What the hell did you do at twenty one?" she exclaimed.

"I killed someone." Klaus simply said.

"You killed only one person?" Caroline asked doubtfully, which caused hurt to swell in Klaus' eyes, but he didn't let it show and simply answered her question.

"I killed a lot of people, love. But I'm here for only one of them." - Klaus turned his head toward her to see her reaction, which took the form of a frown on her face

"How can you be in jail for only one of them?" Caroline wondered.

"Well, killing someone is not legal but technically only one of my kills was illegal. I entered the military when I was eighteen and I quickly became one of the bests. They sent me into special missions for the government and I had to kill plenty of people. When I was twenty one I came back home for a well deserved little break and I guess old habits die hard, I killed someone." - Klaus explained, leaving behind the fact that the person he killed was his father. He also didn't care to mention the reason he applied for military service in the first place. He was ready to open up a little with Caroline, as weird as it seemed, because Klaus never opened up to anyone, but he was not ready to tell her the whole truth.

"Yeah, old habits maybe die hard, but I hope they are dead now, since I don't want to end up dead just so you can say it was not your fault and old habits die hard. Remark, I don't think they are really dead, I mean, I saw you kill three men yesterday." Caroline nervously started to ramble which brought an amused smile on Klaus' lips.

"I killed them to protect you, sweetheart. Why would I do that and then kill you?" - Klaus asked, apparently amused.

"I don't know, maybe because you are some psychopath who likes to play with his victims before killing them? You are obviously a sociopath with an ego as big as the planet earth." Caroline continued her rambling.

"Don't pretend that's not what you like about me." Klaus winked

"What? Your ego or the fact that you are a sociopath and surely a psychopath?" Caroline frowned

"All of them, love. Those are qualities you can't resist" - Klaus smirked, enjoying his little game.

"In your dreams, Niklaus Mikaelson. In your dreams." Caroline sighed.

"You just can't deny how attracted you are to me." Klaus teased. Caroline was taken aback

"I don't deny it, Klaus. You don't hurt my eyes. But, unfortunately for you, like I said earlier, I don't do one night stands so calm your little friend between your legs and please try to make him understand that nothing will happen." Caroline whispered almost seductively.

"I can assure you that my friend is far from being little, love." Klaus answered with the only thing that came to his mind at the moment. This woman just kept surprising him

"I'm bored." - Caroline exclaimed after a few minutes of silence seeing that she didn't reply to Klaus' comment - "Let's play a game! What about truth or dare?"

"I don't want to play a game, Caroline." Klaus announced.

"Please, I'm bored." - Caroline pleaded with her puppy eyes.

Klaus looked at her and sighed. How was he supposed to resist to that face? - "Alright, let's play truth or dare." Klaus eventually conceded. And soon a smirk appeared on his lips, if he had to play at least he would enjoy it.

"Yay! Ok so, truth or dare?" Caroline asked excited.

And Klaus was already annoyed, "Truth."

"Have you ever loved a woman?" - Caroline wondered and she was a little embarrassed for asking this, but quickly masked her embarrassment from Klaus. He didn't seem bothered at all by the fact that it was a really private thing to ask.

"No, never. And I'd like it to stay that way." - He nonchalantly answered and Caroline found herself disappointed at his answer, at the second part of his answer to be more precise, "Your turn, love, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Caroline exclaimed happily.

"How many men did you have sex with?" - Klaus smirked

"Seriously?" Caroline snapped, "You are gonna ruin the game with your stupid questions."

"You didn't answer the question, love." Klaus pointed out, "And I'm not ruining anything."

"Alright, one, happy?" Caroline crossed her arms, with a flood of anger and embarrassment visible on her face

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "Only? I thought there would be more than one." Klaus admitted.

"What? Do you think I am a whore? Not that women who sleep with a lot of men are whores because we can do whatever the hell we want with our body anyway, so even if I would have said five or ten I would still not have been a whore." Caroline yelled in his face angrily, "But your tone of voice implies that you think of me as a whore."

"No, Caroline. I don't think of you as a whore. I just thought that a beautiful woman like you would have a lot of suitors." Klaus explained sincerely.

Caroline felt the fire reaching her cheeks at his words, "Oh, well, no. I...I don't do one night stands and I already told you. And yes I have many suitors but just like you they only want to get into my panties."

"Who told you I only wanted to get into your panties, love?" Klaus asked looking her straight in the eyes.

Caroline cleared her throat , embarrassed once more - "Can we go back to the game? It's your turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Klaus answered still looking into Caroline's eyes with the same intensity as before.

"Awesome! It will be a dare for later. I so need a massage." Caroline exclaimed

"Wait, is that why you started the game? Where you just waiting for me to say dare so you could ask a massage?" Klaus pointed a finger at her

"What? No! Of course not." Caroline pretended she was offended , "Ok, yes, maybe I did but I really need a massage." She complained.

"Alright, your turn, truth or dare?" Klaus asked.

Caroline was not stupid, she was not going to say dare after this, "Truth."

Klaus thought about asking her something embarrassing but then he realized that he wanted to know more about her, "What was the craziest thing you did in your life?" He asked.

Caroline was taken aback by his question but she was actually pleased by it. She searched in her mind for the craziest thing she had done but she couldn't find anything that was that crazy. She had never really done anything crazy and she would surely appear ridiculous in front of a killer that has surely done a bunch of crazy things, starting by killing people.

"There was that time." Caroline started and a smile appeared on her face at the memory, "I sang in a bar. I just walked in the bar with my friends and when I noticed the cute guy at the bar, I had a huge crush on him at the time, anyway, I noticed he was here and I had a crush on him for a few weeks already but he didn't seem to notice me. So I just walked toward the stage and climbed on it. I took the mic, turned toward the musicians and told them what song I was gonna sing, You belong with me by Taylor Swift, then I turned toward the public and I said, I quote."

Klaus couldn't take his eyes off of her as she was retelling it all. She was beautiful and this memory seemed to bring joy upon her face. She had this genuine smile and her small nose was scrunched up in an adorable way. She was holding her hand in front of her mouth as if she had a mic in it as she continued.

"'Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes and there is this guy in the room for who I have feelings. I don't know how to tell him this and I don't have the courage to go and talk to him so I'm gonna sing it for him. Tyler, this is for you.' And then the musicians started to play the music and I started to sing a teenage song, I was young." And Caroline was so caught up in her story that without even noticing she started to sing the song she had sang that day.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

He hadn't been waiting for her to start to sing but she had been so caught up in her explanation that he was practically sure she hadn't even noticed she was singing just for him right now.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story like I do_

Klaus kept looking at her with admiration. He loved her voice, she was an amazing singer, and he could listen to her sing the whole day. He seemed to love a lot of things about this woman.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Caroline was glowing while singing and she had her eyes closed. Klaus could clearly tell that it was a happy memory. He couldn't help but think that the craziest thing she had done was an innocent moment full of joy and he loved Caroline's innocence. It made him forget all the horrible things he had done.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"And then I stopped there because Tyler climbed on the stage, he grabbed me and he kissed me in front of everyone. Everyone was cheering and clapping." Caroline continued with a glowing smile adoring her lips. She also had good memories with Tyler, everything hadn't been all black, at least not in the beginning.

"You have a beautiful voice, love." - Klaus pointed out, which made Caroline blush as she realized she was singing "I have to admit that I would have pictured you to be the cheer captain though."

Caroline frowned, "I was the cheer captain, who do you think you are talking to? You are talking to Miss Mystic Falls." She exclaimed.

"Don't be offended, sweetheart. The song is just saying the contrary." Klaus defended himself.

"Oh, yeah. Well, it's just a song. The important part was 'you belong with me' and the fact that I understood him better than all the sluts he was dating before me." Caroline explained, satisfied by her choice of song, "Your turn now, truth or dare?"

"What? You need another massage, sweetheart?" Klaus raised one of his eyebrows teasingly, "Truth."

"No I don't need another massage. So, what's your kind of women?" Caroline asked, why did it felt like her subconscious was asking those questions with a purpose.

Klaus smirked, "You, Caroline."

Caroline scoffed, "Come on, answer seriously and you don't have to give me a name but a description."

"It was a serious answer, love. But anyway, I like intelligent women, beautiful, strong, full of light, blond, blue eyes, beautiful smile, shining eyes..." Klaus started to describe how he saw Caroline but she cut him off.

"Oh, intelligent women? I thought you would prefer brainless whores." Caroline spat. Klaus kept his eyes on her as a smile curved the sides of his manly lips at her attitude.

"Feisty, independent, with a sharp tongue." He continued.

"Ok, ok, I understood. But I doubt this kind of woman would accept to be with a man like you, so arrogant and narcissistic and annoying." Caroline stated with a smile too.

"If you say so. Your turn, now. Truth or Dare?" Klaus went on with the game.

"Truth." Caroline simply replied.

"What was the biggest mistake of your life?" Klaus was curious, if you asked him he would have answered not killing his father sooner but fortunately he was not the one who had to answer the question. Klaus watched as Caroline lost the smile on her face and looked down at her hands. She started to play with her fingers nervously and biting on her lower lip. She stayed silent for a few minutes and then she looked up in Klaus' eyes to answer.

"Same." She answered.

"Same?" Klaus asked confused. What was it supposed to mean?

"Same thing as craziest thing I've ever done. It was also the biggest mistake of my life." Caroline added annoyed.

"I don't understand. You were so happy retelling this moment." Klaus stated, a little lost.

"Yeah, well. It was a happy moment, it's a good memory but what happened later because of that stupid move I've done was a nightmare." Caroline explained not going into details.

Klaus looked at Caroline concerned, noticing the word she was using. Nightmare was not a word she would use if it was not really a nightmare and Klaus really wanted to know what had happened but he could also tell that Caroline didn't want to talk about it so he didn't press the issue. He thought that maybe if he talked about his life, what had been a nightmare in his life, then maybe she would open up a little more too. He had never talked about it to anyone, he didn't want to talk about it, and how he used to be weak. But he felt comfortable with Caroline, it was not the same with her. He had thought earlier that he was not ready to talk about it but he had been wrong, he was ready to talk about it with her and only her.

"I...when I was a kid." Klaus started and Caroline looked up hearing the emotion in his voice, she had never heard him like this before. He was not arrogant anymore but just a man, a sad man.

"I didn't ask any questions yet." Caroline pointed out.

"Caroline, I'm not playing anymore." Klaus said before adding, "I'm here because I killed my father."

Caroline's eyes opened widely and she tried to stand up from the bed but Klaus put his hand on hers keeping her in place as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"How can I trust you when you say you won't kill me if you killed your own father? I just saw mine die in front of me and I can't even begin to imagine how much of a monster you must be to be able to do something like this! You must be totally heartless. Did you even think about your siblings?" Caroline yelled afraid as she tried to stand up again to put distance between them but he came closer and kept her firmly on the bed.

"That's exactly what I was doing." Klaus shouted angrily tightening his hold on Caroline's upper arms.

Caroline looked into his eyes and saw nothing but anger. She tried to fight to free herself but it was of no use. She felt the tears filling her eyes and then dropping on her cheeks. She couldn't control her fear when a man was angry at her.

"I killed him for them." Klaus continued to yell.

"You are hurting me, Klaus." Caroline sobbed, "Please, let go of me." But Klaus didn't let go of her, "You are scaring me." She continued and then she looked down and tried to put her body in the position of a ball as if it could protect her. Klaus was not hitting her, nor was he shaking her, he was just holding her but he was angry and he didn't feel his strength. It's only when he saw Caroline trying to protect herself that he realized how scared she was and he let go of her arms standing up from the bed and taking a few steps back disgusted by himself.

"I did it for them. My whole life my father beat me. He never loved me, ever. At some point my mother killed herself because she couldn't handle to see him hurting her child like this. She left us all alone with this heartless monster. And I was the one who had to protect them, I always took the hit for them because I had to protect them. But one day it was too much and I left for the military without thinking about my siblings. When I came back he was hitting Rebekah. My father was hitting my baby sister. What was I supposed to do, Caroline?" Klaus looked at his hands and then back at Caroline who was now looking at him and had stopped crying, "I'm sorry, I can't control my anger. You should stay away from me. I'm just like him, I'll end up hurting you." He added and then he started to walk out of the cell.

Caroline felt her heart break in her chest at his admission and when she saw him turning around to walk away she stood up and grabbed him around the waist, pulling his back against her chest. He was taller than her so she put her head on his back as well and held him tightly. She put one of her hands on his chest, just over his heart and she felt its beatings, its fast beatings.

"Ssh, ssh, calm down. You can control your anger, Klaus. Just calm down." Caroline whispered as she felt the walls she had placed around her heart crumble. Klaus brought his hand over Caroline's and held it over his heart listening to her calming voice. Caroline realized that in some twisted way they were the same. She was a broken woman hidden behind a mask of strong one and he was a broken man hidden behind the mask of an arrogant one.

They stayed in this position for what felt like hours but they didn't care. It felt good. Caroline felt Klaus' heartbeats slowing down under her hand and she sighed in relief.

"He started to be violent when my little brother, Henrik, died. He started to drink all the time and he would hit me for no reason. I was too young to defend myself and when my mother tried he would push her away brutally and tell her to stay away. But he never hit anyone else of my siblings. I always let him believe it was my fault because I didn't want him to hurt them. But when I turned eighteen I left for the military. I thought it would be ok to leave. But when I came back one day he slapped Rebekah and he was about to hit her again and I couldn't control it. I couldn't control my anger and I was trained to be a killer, so I killed him. I asked Rebekah if it was the first time he hit her and she said that it was. It was the first time he laid his hand on her but she is still deeply affected by my father's behavior. When I was still a child and I was beaten up, lying on the floor, she would lie down with me and whisper in my ears that she loved me and that everything would be okay, and she would stay on the floor with me caressing my hair until my father calmed down enough and he would let my mother approach me to help me." Klaus told his story, keeping his back to Caroline, it was easier that way.

After a few minutes of silence Klaus turned around in Caroline's arms and took her in his arms before placing a small kiss on her head in her hair.

"You are not like him. You can control your anger, Klaus. You just did it." Caroline whispered looking up at him.

"I didn't control anything, love. You did, you controlled my anger." Klaus replied, with sincerity in his voice

"Then if I can control your anger, I don't need to stay away from you." Caroline pointed out with a small smile and Klaus smiled back with a sad one

"If I ever get violent with you, can you promise me that you will stay away from me, run away from me?" Klaus asked not sure of himself.

"Klaus, you will not get violent with me. You are not him, do you hear me? You are not like your father." She insisted bringing one of her hands to the side of his face. Klaus grabbed her hand and turned his head kissing the inside of her hand tenderly.

"Oh, would you look at that." A deep voice interrupted them from the entrance of the cell.

* * *

**What did you think guys? Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! Kiss kiss! **

**(And who is the man at the end? haha, that's the question...)**


End file.
